


Into the Multiverse

by AnAnYaH



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Multi-Fandom, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sherlock, Everstrange, Experienced John, F/F, First Sex, Guilty Sherlock, John and Sherlock first night, John and sherlock first kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock First kiss, Kamar-Taj (Marvel), Magic, Multi, Multiverse, Parentlock, Sad Sherlock, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sherlock and John first kiss, Sherlock-John fight, Shy Sherlock, Whipping, rough, strange john, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Sherlock and John are Strange and Everett.





	1. The Bearer of Strange News

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating the tags with each chapter.

If you are looking for the best real-life detective stories one has to go no further than John Watson's Blog,which holds the record of his lifetime, together with his very famous friend,the world's only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes.Its 2008 and Sherlock and John have been friends for more than a decade now. It's interesting how John Watson have made the great Sherlock Holmes, a good man and how Sherlock adores the presence of John Watson in his life.Together they have faced serial killers ,criminal masterminds,lunatic siblings and the spider's web, got through injuries, tragic losses , emotional challenges and cruel revelations.But the one thing that kept these two together is the trust and dependance they put on each other.Both of them have been flatmates for years and people usually speculate them to be in a relationship . But that was never the case. John Watson, the retired army doctor made himself quite clear to be into girls only and Sherlock always claimed to be married to his work and after the death of Mary , the men got so involved in parenting John and Mary's daughter Rosie that they got no time to find themselves someone new.Not that they regretted it ,in fact they were quite satisfied with their lives or at least they thought so untill one morning Mycroft gave a sudden visit to Baker Street with a look so stressful one could never not notice.

  
'whats wrong ? ' Sherlock took no time to ask his brother the reasons for all those lines across his forehead.

'I've a proposal for you.' replied Mycroft in an instant.

'A proposal?'

'Yes , for both of you . '

'You are in Baker Street ,obviously you have something for both of us.So don't waste the precious time on basics and enlighten us'

'But ah do sit down before you start ' John smiled ' we have enough chairs.'

'How very informative John ! Thanks.But its no time to sit when the world you know is .....'Mycroft stopped and got lost in himself

John and Sherlock exchanged looks and waited for Mycroft to finish his words

'...is not what you think it is .' Mycroft exhaled

'Interesting' Sherlock remarked 'but dear brother ,I hope you won't mind giving us details other than some fascinating metaphors,would you?'

'I knew you would mock my choice of words,but let me tell you little brother the world is changing and you both are not getting away with that'

'Ya boring. Get out' Sherlock got up from his chair and gestured his wish of not having his brother any further in his flat.On the other hand Mycroft smiled and walked further inside of the room to settle himself in the chair usually meant for clients.He handed over a file to John and looked at his bother who was getting more pissed with each time passing.'What are your thoughts about extra terrestrial beings Sherlock?'

'Seriously? Is it a new information to you that those are real. The US government surely have found some , haven't they? '

'Oh! have they Sherlock?' Mycroft put a devilish grin

Sherlock felt a little discomfort ' Haven't they ?'

'Then why do you think its still a secret brother mine ? well, to you ?'

'I dont know.I don't care. Unless one of them has fled from the secret secured institutions of yours and is killing people'

'Oh no! we don't have killer aliens on our institutions dear , but we do have men, gadgets ,clever men ,cleverer gadgets'

'Oh ! So you want us to appoint to find one of your men whose sabotaging these gadgets of yours? probably doing some illegal selling negotiations ?' John enquired 'Oh that's interesting,very interesting. Isn't it Sherlock ? '

'Excellent!' Mycroft remarked.

'Seriously?' John replied.

'Excellent how you still haven't looked into the file I gave you, excellent patience Dr.Watson. Is it because of the parenting or just my brother ?'

'No he doesn't have to look at your boring file until we find your case worthy of our time.Why come to us? 'Sherlock demanded.

'The world is in danger , and we need you, both of you' stated Mycroft.

'Seriously Mycroft , I'm gonna get out of here myself , if you don't stop being this boring!' expressed Sherlock.

'Do you know anything about the infinity stones?' asked Mycroft.

'The what?'John said.

Mycroft waited for Sherlock to reply but Sherlock was rather bored of this whole conversation and gave his elder brother a bored vacant look to express his disinterest. Mycroft took the hint and decided to tell the whole matter directly rather than the slow pace.He knew the slow pace was important.He knew what he was going to ask was cruel.He was slow because he wanted those men to have their time .He wanted sometime for himself too.But its not gonna happen now.Not with that face Sherlock is making 'from detailed scientific studies,with the help of technologies and scientists we have encountered that within the next 10 years the life on earth is going to get reduced by half, and we only know the reason is not some chronic disease ,natural disasters or wars,just one moment the earth is full of people ,the other moment its empty, with half of its people gone'  
Sherlock's face changed from disinterested to highly focused . John on the other hand seemed scared a little, though he managed to speak before the detective ' So you mean, you can see future?'

  
Mycroft gave a sigh 'No we can't. We have gadgets which is capable of analyzing future climatic scenarios ,future human densities based on the weather change , the level of oxygen and well stuffs ,well! we do have men and gadgets as I said,but no! we can't see the future.But we do know about the infinity stones'

'Tell me about that' Sherlock broke the silence

'Apparently there are six of them.We don't have all the names or faintest idea of the individual power they possess .But they are scattered around the universe and I have been told that if these six infinity stones come together they could destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of'

'So you think ,in future apparently, somebody got hold of all these six infinity stones and used it , that's why the sudden death of half of the population? And its scattered over the universe so it is not a man , because we don't have spaceships to wonder around the universe , it has to be a creature from somewhere else?'

'Aren't you a clever little genius ?'

'But you are certainly not.How can I help ? Or do you have a spaceship? John pack your bags, I am taking you to the moon.'

Mycroft exhaled a deep breath ' Well there is this one person who have been quite helpful in confirming our hypothesis about the future.'

'And who's that?'

'The ancient one.Told us about the one extra terrestrial being that has motives to destroy half of the population, sorry the name is confidential'

'And how does he knows about all these?'

'Oh! The ancient one is more magic.Oh yeah, world is not how we have known it is. It is full of magic,miracles ,demons and spirits'

'And that's the end of the conversation. Thank you Mycroft for entertaining us with this fascinating story but am sorry I am too underqualified to take this case . Though I do know people who might help you.I'll fix you a meet with them and who knows! they might scare this confidential alien of yours by pulling out' Sherlock shouted now ' a rabbit from the hat'

Mycroft wasn't shocked , he knew exactly how Sherlock would react, and he also knew his brother might have sensed what this case might bring in and that's why the sudden retreat 'The ancient one saw things, and provided us with a lot of intel. We have formed a special team it called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division'  
John rose his eyebrow, Mycroft noticed ' S.H.I.E.L.D for short. They are recruiting people eligible enough to give a fight on anything which is against the well being of the human race and we are now aware of the sanctums who have kept us safe from inter-dimensional threats'

'Inter what? ' John too was done with the bull shit now ' Why don't you join me and Sherlock parenting Rosie,Mycroft?.You are an excellent story teller.'

'I can see it on your face little brother that you know I am telling the truth' Mycroft smirked

'And I can see it on your face , that you have grown old and you are getting mad.Now get out and leave us alone.'

'Fine. Well I just came here to let you know. To prepare you two. Do read the file. And yes Doctor Watson, there is a recommendation letter for you on the back of the file , its something to do with the CIA.Don't forget to read that, if you change your mind. Its a job offer I think you are quite worthy of. And also ancient one told us something about Doctor Strange . Its a title apparently . According to this ancient one fellow there is only one doctor strange in this whole universe,yet not risen.But its strange that the sanctum believes that doctor strange is here with us on our time being. Not that the specific knowledge is important I'm just saying if anyone's interested.'

'No one is interested !' 'A job offer from CIA?' Sherlock and John expressed their thoughts at the same time and Sherlock was shocked to see John showing interest to the case.John noticed the look on Sherlock's face'I mean , so very lame' and handed over the file to Mycroft ' don't need it' and he gave a small smile at Sherlock.Sherlock gave no reaction and showed Mycroft the way to the door 'Get out'

'Farewell brother. Though I believe we will meet soon'Mycroft smirked.

On the other hand Sherlock shut the door to his brother's face .

'That was quite crazy . ' John smiled

'Yes.' Sherlock said ignoring eye contact and went to his room.

**Next time , make an appointment. -SH**

**Does that make me a client ? - MH**

**That means, you are not welcomed at my place anymore. -SH**

Mycroft's phone chimed again , this time its from John's number

**John Watson here . Probably just mail those details.**

Mycroft smirked and got inside his car.


	2. The End Of An Era

It was a Sunday morning. Sherlock was engaged in an experiment in the kitchen while John was out for shopping.It took John an hour to come back. 'heard the news?'

'About what ? ' Sherlock asked

'The fight at Gulmira ? One with the iron suit ?'

'Definitely a test-run from the military . Nothing interesting .'

' You know about Tony Stark right?'

'No'

'How can you not know?Its all over the tele'

'Stark reminds me of The Stark Industries, sorry nothing else'

'The man with the iron suit(?)Its him. Tony Stark. He made it himself , not a military test. His interview is all out there '

'So he made a suit that can fly . He is a scientist , he earns from his inventions , send him flowers if you want, but stop acting all this.. I don't know weird(?) '

' Don't you see it ? '

' I am busy John.Please'

'That makes him the first super-hero'

Sherlock dropped whatever he was holding on the table and looked disappointingly towards John 'Who is filling your head with this nonsense? My brother ?'

'Is it really nonsense? He said world would change and here we are with our 'John turned the tele on ' first superhero'

'I AM IRON-MAN' Tony stark's voice filled the whole room.

Sherlock exhaled a deep breath 'Second '

'What?'

'Don't you know ? Haven't you read the comics? I had the entire collection . '

'You think I am crazy' stated John

'No I am warning you to not make people into heroes that easily like the Americans do . Back in the time of the second World War ,they claimed someone else to be their first superhero apparently because he saved a child from a gangster and then got cast as the savior of the nation in stage performances 'Captain America'they called him.The savior dancer got disappeared suddenly , saving the world apparently . What ? A dance off with Hitler ? Quite fascinating as a child but my point is they will forget this Iron fellow like they have forgotten about the first one.Take a break. Have some sex. You are too much involved in parenting nowadays , I believe you are losing your mind. '

'Ya,about that, I've decided something . I am giving Rosie to foster care. Mycroft's helping '

' Sorry? '

'We both are busy,lifestyle so messy and dangerous , its not a good environment for a child to get raised.She needs proper care , a proper family ,a ..... '

'Wait ! Wait ! What ? No one is giving up Rosie . And what do you mean you have decided it ? I raised her too , she is a part of my life as well. What about my decision ? '

'Its the best for her . '

'Listen to me John, I won't do this detective thing anymore. I will find a regular job. You will keep on practicing as a doctor. We will make everything right for her,safer for her. You are neither taking Rosie away from me nor yourself. Mycroft is an idiot.Don't let him rule your head'

'I doubted Mycroft too.But the events at Gulmira and well others (he hesitated) made me realize he is not at all wrong. I have been through the research papers , I believe they are not incorrect.And I have already made my mind to join the CIA '

'Rosie stays with me ' Sherlock looked straight at John's eyes, disappointed as usual , angry as well 'Clear your head before its too late' and he left the room.

**Leave him alone - SH**

**Haven't heard from him since last night - MH**

**Don't make me hate you Mycroft -SH**

**Dr.Watson is an adult.He knows what's best for him.- MH**

**I know what's best for him - SH**

**Really ? Or are you just concerned about yourself ? -MH**

**Stay away from my family -SH**

It was the same night, Sherlock and Rosie were in the room upstairs coloring an animal book , when John knocked the door. Sherlock got a little uncomfortable seeing two strangers with John .John greeted them inside and pointed towards Rosie 'That would be Rosie ,my daughter' The lady in a white dress went closer to Rosie and greeted her with a gentle smile 'Hi dear Rose , I am Amanda , I am a good friend of your father. This is my husband David. Would you like to go out with us for an ice cream ? '

'She is going nowhere' Sherlock's eyes were red and the disgust for John was now showing.

John on the other hand ignored Sherlock completely and gave Rose the permission to go out with the couple.

'What are you ,deaf ? ' Sherlock shouted ' No one is taking Rosie '

'Rose, baby , go with them , have your favorite icecream .Be a good girl. I'll calm daddy down.Okay ? '

'No ! No!'Sherlock ran immediately to block the exit ' I said no one takes Rose'

'I don't want to go ' Rosie whispered

'See? ' Sherlock kept blocking the door

'Move , Sherlock !' John Ordered

'Try me ! ' Sherlock's hatred was reflecting

'I said move ' John shouted

'And I said , stay away from Mycroft and his minions'

John sighed, lowered his voice 'They are Mycroft's people.Yes! and that's why I am relying on them ' John wanted to make Sherlock understand his perspective ' I want to talk to you,alone. Let them take her for a few minutes so that I could talk to you in private'

'You want to talk to me in private ? '

'Yes' whispered John

'Then ask them to leave.'

'Sherlock ? ' John was disappointed

'I will drop Rosie to Mrs. Hudson.' Sherlock shouted now 'Ask them to leave'

'Okay!Okay !'John calmed himself down 'Mr. and Mrs Jones, please , I will be in touch '

'I understand , we loved your daughter ' Mrs.Jones replied .Sherlock let the couple go .He went downstairs to Mrs.Hudson for her to take care of little Rosie.Sherlock had never been this much disappointed with John and needed sometime away from him.He went to his flat rather than getting upstairs to take in all that happened few moments ago.

**You were right .He went insane - JW**

**If you think you are making a logical choice, there is nothing to be guilty of - MH**

**You know that I hate you right ?- SH**  
**I am more concerned about the world than your hatred little brother - MH**

**Why are you doing this ?** John's phone beeped

**Because I want to protect my daughter. Come up.**

**Need time.**

**The world is going to get ugly.**

**Its okay.**

**Sherlock ? you think I am very happy with this decision?**

**No. Its okay.**

**Sherlock?**

**You've made your mind.What can I say ?**

**Say yes to Mycroft. He is doing everything for the greater good.**

**When are you leaving ?**

**Friday.**

**So I was right? It was all decided. And when are they taking Rosie?**

**Thursday morning**.

Sherlock didn't text any further. Rather he locked his room from inside and took his anxiety pills and went to sleep.

**I just don't want Rosie to be in that part of the population which gets killed. I want to stop it. I want to stop everything which is a threat to her. I know I have disappointed you. But that is the only choice I have**. Sherlock's phone beeped, but it remained unseen for the night.

**Please come up.**

**I know you are hurt.**

**Joining Mycroft is good for you .**

**I hope you know that leaving you is painful for me too.**

**Sorry.**

But all these went unseen.

Sherlock maintained a possible distance from the Watsons. He told himself that he was never a part of John's life, and everything has its own time and all he is going to do now is to prepare himself to lead a life without the people he once considered his family .

**Hey its me again. You haven't replied to any of my texts , and not even talking , not even going near Rosie. You said you needed time. Its already Wednesday.You know that they are taking Rose tomorrow. Need some help convincing her.**

_How can I convince her when I am not convinced myself_ _?_ Sherlock typed and deleted the message

 _Help yourself_ , he typed and deleted it too

 _Not my problem_ . and deleted it again

**You are the father . - SH ,** Sherlock texted it as he thought it best depicts his emotions.

John read the text twice before replying

**If you are using anger as your motivation , be it.**

**I believe I am saying the fact.- SH**

**You don't need a certificate to be her father Sherlock. She called you daddy first.Before me . She chose you before me. And that's why I want you to understand the** **seriousness of this matter.Come home.**

**I am busy. -SH**

**Are you going to comeback tonight ? Or before we leave ?**

**What's the point ? -SH**

**Seriously ? are you seriously not coming ? Not even for Rosie?**

**To say goodbye ? -SH**

**I know its hard and I need you by my side.I can't do this alone.**

**Enjoy CIA. - SH.**

**Sherlock.Please. Talk to me.**

**Left a farewell gift for Rosie with Mrs.Hudson. Make sure you give her that before she leaves. And for you , all I can say is good luck. Good luck John Watson. And one thing, just one thing please darling , don't name your desire to be in CIA on Rosie's well being. And please don't text me back saying I am wrong , I know I am not. So ya. Good luck and** ..........Sherlock's finger stopped . Its like suddenly he realized what he was doing , he is about to type good bye and end a relation which he needed to be in. He needed John Watson , but here he is about to write the last two words to end his relationship.Before he could think any further he felt tears on his cheeks.His nose were paining . He felt empty. His stomach twisted and tears kept on running down his face . He gave himself the time to feel his pain , to make him feel his vulnerability. He thought that would help him let go . He finally broke down. He started crying . No one was there to hug him in the dirty rooms of Lienster's Apartment . No one was there to give hope. He was crying over and over before the final words. He finally held himself ,wiped his tears , and typed ... **good bye-SH**

**Now that he is gone,would you like to hear what's in store for you ?-MH** Sherlock received a text right after John's flight took off for the other part of the world.


	3. From Science To Magic

After John left, Sherlock had no other option than to turn up to Lestrade for new cases. Accepting Mycroft's offer was not even a choice.Gladly Lestrade was not one of Mycoft's minions and provided Sherlock cases to solve now and then despite Mycroft's indirect threats. Sherlock was glad that his job was still not taken from him. He spent the days running around the streets of London chasing clues and criminals. Maintained a low appetite.Barely at one place.

Nights were the hardest. Back when there was John and Rose, the days were John's department and the nights were Sherlock's. While John made the breakfast, Sherlock made the dinner. While John dropped Rosie to school ,Sherlock picked her up. When John was in the house Sherlock was fighting murderers and when Sherlock was reading Rosie a bed time story , John was doing night shifts and saving lives.

The only time John and Sherlock had a proper conversation was the dinner time. Sherlock used to tell all about his days and John lived it through Sherlock's detailed descriptions. They would laugh and talk the whole night until one of them needed to rest.

But now Baker Street is nothing but empty. Dark . Huge. Now there is no laughing or screaming , nobody to tell his stories to. Nobody to blog about it. Sherlock's popularity was going down and so his business.Very soon he realized that no one is turning up and all he was doing was solving cases from Lestrade only.He doubted those would end coming too. How long could he trust Lestrade , when John , his john, gave up on him? Not long ,he said.

  
'Another year spent' Sherlock whispered 'Three years without John Watson,who would have thought ?' Sherlock smiled while looking at the mirror and said 'I am impressed Sherlock! how you've held yourself , I am proud of you ' he smiled again as if he was happy that he has not given up on himself completely when London has forgotten her very own detective and his best friend gave a shit.He wondered would he still be alive on Rosie's heart or not. 'probably not ' he stated. 'Do you care ? ' he asked ' No' he replied loud ' a little ' he whispered.

  
**Need you - MH**

  
Sherlock never replied Mycroft after the whole incident, and never paid him a visit.The only time they would come face to face was the Christmas dinners, that too because Sherlock craved for social meetings ,reason being his much admitted loneliness but Sherlock hardly considered talking to the man who was cruel enough to take that one thing from him which made him human. Sherlock hated Mycroft.

  
**This is important, please would you care to call me ? I would have showed up myself if I would have been there.Am sending you a case , I need you to keep an eye on someone, mailed you the address and your tickets to Kathmandu - MH**

  
An idea of getting an undercover after this long was quite intriguing. People don't come to him now . All he sees is Lestrade's dull old face. He has been short on money for a long time to afford a trip out of London and getting out of Baker Street for sometime intrigued him the most. He decided to punch Mycroft's face if this is about his crazy stuffs and decided to accept the offer for now.

**Consider yourself dead if its related to any of your lunatic fantasies - SH**

**Thank you . Look for the bald lady - MH**

Few days later Sherlock reached Kathmandu and visited the place he was asked to.The place is called Khamar Taj. An isolated community in the Himalayas with people involved in either meditation or martial arts.While to normal human eyes , it is bright and colorful , darkness lingered.

  
' Hello I am Stephen, I have been sent here by Pangborn ,a student of yours!?' Sherlock said as was suggested to.

' I am Barren Mordo. Pleased to meet you Stephen. Let me take you to our teacher' spoke a slender black man with nerves of steel.

'Sure' Sherlock kept searching for the traces of a bald lady , but all he found was weirdos doing martial arts with ancient relics.'Those relics look quite old '

'Oh they are, here this way ' and Sherlock was directed to a room.

'Thank you teacher ' Sherlock acknowledged the old man meditating on the carpet , when he found two attendants helping him take off his coat ' Oh okay that’s a thing’ and other attendant handed him a ceramic cup ' Hello,oh thank you ' to her and Sherlock focused on the old man while he could feel someone pouring tea on his cup ' Thank you teacher, for seeing me’

‘You're very welcome ‘ said the attendant pouring the tea ‘Thank you master Mordo , Thank you master Hamir’ towards the slender and old men.

‘Ah..You are..um’ that’s it ..there she is . The bald lady ‘ the teacher ?’

‘Yes’ replied the bald one

Sherlock took a sip from the tea while the lady took her sit ‘Its... good tea ‘ Sherlock said

‘Yes’

‘Did you heal a my friend Pangborn? ’ asked Sherlock as he was instructed by Mycroft.

‘In a way ‘ replied the lady

‘You helped him to walk again?’

‘Yes’

‘How did you correct a complete C7-C8 spinal cord injury?’

‘Well, I didn't correct it. He couldn't walk. I convinced him that he could.’

‘You're not suggesting it was psychosomatic right?’

‘When severed nerve is reattached is it the doctor who heals it back together or the body?’

‘It's the cells’ replied Sherlock.

‘The cells are only programmed...to put themselves back together in very specific ways. What if I told you that your own body could be convinced to put itself back together in all sorts of ways?'

  
‘You're talking about cellular regeneration. That's bleeding edge medical tech.Is that why you're working here? Without a governing medical board?Just how experimental is your treatment?’

‘Quite.’

‘So, you've figured out a way to reprogram nerve cells to self-heal?’ Sherlock was now curious

‘No, I know how to reorient the spirit to better heal the body’

‘The spirit to heal the body?’

‘That's right.’

‘Oh good Lord, all these years and one time just one time I put my trust on you brother and all you do is trick me ? ‘ Sherlock exhaled a deep breath.’ Should have known ‘

‘You're a man looking at the world through a keyhole. You've spent your whole life trying to widen that keyhole...to see more, to know more. Now, on hearing that it can be widened...in ways you can't imagine...you reject the possibility.’

‘No, I reject it because I do not believe in fairy tales...or the power of belief. There is no such thing as spirit! We are made of matter and nothing more.’

‘You think too little of yourself’

Sherlock was now burning with rage ‘Oh, you think you see through me, do you? Well, you don't. But I see through you!’ before Sherlock could even finish he felt a terrible blow on his chest. In a moment he could see his body falling on the ground but he was floating in the air. It was unreal. His pupil dilated. He couldn’t feel his heart or hands ,or legs , he felt like a feather . For the first time he was seeing himself completely , like an outsider , the whole body without the help of a mirror. He wondered if he was just being murdered , but that would mean he is a spirit now and those are real. The next moment he was back . Sherlock was shaking and hyperventilating ’What did you just do to me ? ‘

‘I pushed your astral form out of your physical form.’ Replied the lady ‘ and I would be The Ancient one .Time to trust the odds Mr.Holmes.’

‘Was it the tea ? Drugged isn’t it ‘

‘I can see your tea isn’t finished yet. There is a lab inside , go and check it for yourself’

‘I certainly will’

 **I think you both were right - SH ,** Sherlock typed and group texted to both John and Mycroft after he was done with the test.

**Ah!Finally - MH**

**Glorious days ahead – JW.**

**Missed you –JW**

  
_SHERLOCK LEFT THE GROUP._

  
**Emotional context – MH**

**Guilty – JW**

**Take care of him – JW**

**How’s CIA ? – MH**

**Oh a mysterious hammer , no people or machine strong enough to lift it , supervising preparing a secured facility around it. In a way ridiculous – JW**

**Visited the spot yesterday. Couldn’t lift it. Came back with a completely shattered self esteem. –MH**

**Going through something similar – JW**

**How is he? – MH**

**Ya , Well. He is a superhero. No time to rest. Showed up last night with wine and flowers, left me head over heels with his techniques. – JW**

**I wonder how my brother would react – MH**

**I am not going to tell him until and unless he finds it out himself and neither are you – JW**

**Alright. Very happy for both of you. – MH**

**Today is a good day and world seems quite secured with your brother on our side – JW**

**Yes – MH**

**Good day.- JW**

**You too - MH**


	4. Dusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one.

In the next couple of months ,Sherlock being an excellent learner learnt a lot of things , with or without the help of the masters. He read various books and practiced each and every spell. Some said he was born for mystic arts, but he believed he did it all to get distracted from all sorts of emotions towards his past life. He missed himself. Funny but he missed Lestrade. He missed his logical life but he now knew that everything Mycroft said was true which meant the news about the genocide might be true as well.

 **You might wanna give me a name now – SH**  
**Not until we are completely sure of it – MH**

With each year passing Sherlock and John faced different challenges in their own fields. Mycroft was right. The earth has indeed changed and Sherlock is glad that he made the right choices , all thanks to Mycroft.

The earth has new defenders now 'The Avengers' and then there are the Sanctum Sanatoriums which Sherlock was a part of. Mycroft was right on some other matters too. He said they were living in the same era ,Doctor Strange resided . Sherlock bears that title now .  
One can only wear the Eye of Agamotto if he is worthy of being the master of mystic arts , Doctor Strange. The eye chose Sherlock and now he holds the second most important position in the sanctum after the ancient one.  
Sherlock never really liked being acknowledged in some names other than his own , but with big titles come big responsibilities and was interested in learning more and more to prepare himself for the big battle . When he felt unworthy of the title , he reminded himself that he is Sherlock first and then some sorcerer and its not impossible for magic to fail him , but his strategic mind would never fail him.  
With the magic of Doctor Strange and wit of Sherlock Holmes , the man in blue dress and a red cloak, the master of the NY sanctum and the protector of the 9 realms won his first inter-dimensional war which he doesn't like to brag about.This win boosted his confidence. He was now not lost between his two personalities - the logic and the magic , he now knew he is both of them and he is Doctor Strange only because he was a perfect Sherlock Holmes .  
The equation between Sherlock and John never got better. The last time Sherlock texted John was the day Sherlock found out about the infinity stone he possessed.It was the time stone.Sherlock wanted to ask John whether he wanted Sherlock to watch the future or change any specific past ,which John declined immediately warning Sherlock not to mess with the fabric of time. Not only Sherlock was warned by John , before the death of the very wise ancient one, she reminded Sherlock of the same.Sherlock decided to listen to them until and unless things get real messy.

**What's the point of having a time stone if we don't play with time ? -SH**

**Now its not the time - JW**

**When we defeat Mycroft's alien, we will take Rosie from the foster house, right ? - SH**

**No messing with time , if my words mean anything. - JW**

That was the last conversation they had.

With time he let his Strange rule over his Sherlock making new alies and newer enemies. And years later when one day he and his librarian friend Wong was about to have their morning meal , a long lost avenger showed up to their place and informed about the arrival of the long awaited enemy.

  
'Thanos is coming ' said the avenger.

'Who?' his inner Sherlock woke up.

**Its time - SH**

**Just remember why we left our lives behind - JW**

**Into battle then - SH**

and he took off.

'You might wanna put that stone down doctor ' shouted tony stark

' I might wanna use it ' replied Doctor strange

Earth was visited by the neighbors for the second time now , and this time it is to collect the infinity stones ,one of the holder being Doctor Strange. He was soon abducted by the aliens but was saved by couple of avengers.Soon Sherlock found himself on another planet. It was a trick.It was what he wanted ,to take the fight away from the earth , far away from Rose and John. He used the time stone prior this whole fight to see the future and every scenario involved massive death of people. Out of 50 million future possibilities ,there were only 100 messy scenarios where they could win against Thanos staying on earth he saw. 'too less' he decided . He took the flight to Titan in an intention of narrowing it down , but got extremely scared when he realized the truth.

'Hey Strange ?You are back mate. what was that ? ' Tony showed his concern

'I was forward in time, watching all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict ' Sherlock's heart was racing

'Well! how many did you see ?'

'14 million 6 hundred and 5'

'How many did we win ? '

He stopped. Fear overshadowed his entire face.It was his fault.Sherlock's fault.

'One' said Strange.

Strange took all possible measures to turn the fight to that one possible direction where both Rose and John are safe and alive.Clearly his only motive was to save the two above anyone else.Soon Thanos got all the six infinity stones and did what he had to do. Half of the population started turning into ash 'there was no other way'and Sherlock saw every inch of his body turning into dust and vanishing in the air.


	5. A Strange Place To Begin With

It was all red.The sky , the river , the fog , the mud 'Where am I ? ' asked the slender man in a black over coat and curly hair as his eyes kept scanning the strange land.

'Don't you know ? ' a male voice appeared from behind

Sherlock looked towards the voice with a sudden fear ' John ? '

'If it isn't your mind palace , what is it ? ' John started walking towards the endless red.

'where are you going ?' asked Sherlock

'To find a way, Where are we ? '

'I don't know , I was supposed to die. '

'No you were supposed to save us '

'I saved you.I chose the genocide because that was the only time I save you both and you two are together. '

'No, Us! Sherlock. You were supposed to save the three of us. You failed. You killed yourself.'

'There was no way to save us all. But if I am dead, what are you doing here ? Why are you not in earth ? Did I do it wrong ? Have you been killed too ? John ? Why are you not talking ? John have I just killed half of the population and yet failed to save you ? ' Sherlock was scared , heart racing and entire body cold and shaking

John kept on walking and suddenly Sherlock saw his best friend in front of a red door which wasn't there before. 

'But. It - it wasn't there.It wasn't there .' Sherlock's red watery eyes enlarged with fear.

John unlocked the door and opened it 

A teenage girl with an unforgettable face came in.

'Rose? ' Sherlock breathed in and out but the air wasn't reaching his heart.

'You never came to see me ' replied Rose.

'No,this is not real. I am dead and you both are alive , together. This will end 'he consoled ' This will end ' 

'Don't you see we are all together now.' a female voice appeared 

'Who are you ? ' 

'I am Rose. I am dead. For real ' said the girl

'No ! No. No! ' he shouted.

'And so are they ' Rose looked at the door and people started coming one by one.

'Who are they ? Who are they ? What is this ? ' He could feel his pulse beating in his ears, blocking out all other sound except the breath that was raggedly moving in and out of his mouth at regular, gasping intervals

Within a moment the endless red vanished and there were men all over with dead eyes headed towards Sherlock. 'You killed us all ' John led the crew ' All on you ' Sherlock could feel the sensation of his palpitating heart, forcing ripples of it's throbbing blood directly to his temples. He stood, paralyzed, and felt his once-agile legs crumple beneath him.He whimpered and his legs collapsed underneath him.He laid on the cold ground shaking violently when all those countless men surrounded him,giving him no air to breathe ' You killed us all ' they all shouted 'You killed me daddy ' said Rose and Sherlock lost his breath and closed his eyes.

'Welcome to your personal hell' a voice appeared. Sherlock found himself on the previous red room .The very dizzy Sherlock searched for the voice he thought he heard, but he couldn't find anyone.

'Show yourself ' Sherlock commanded 

'Oooh,you don't rule here my friend , I do ' appeared a man in a grey suit and a vintage watch 'Hi.Jim here. Jim from IT ? ' he smirked

'Recognized your voice ' Sherlock whispered 

'I am honored.' said Jim

' So this is hell and you are the devil ? '

'The first thing I did was outcast Lucifer and take his kingdom '

'Atta-boy '

'So hell huh? I thought you are more heaven types. But oh! what is all these crowd about?There is hardly any space to breathe'

'John? Rose ?'

'No they aren't here.'Sherlock relaxed for the first time.'but what was that I saw then ? '

'Guilt , hell works in that way I believe. You keep on reliving your worst guilt . No place to escape. You are lucky I dragged you out or you would still have been there suffocating on your own guilt for eternity.'

'How did you, get out then ? '

'Oh simple isn't it ? I had no guilt ' Smirked Moriarty. 

'You are the king , help us get out ' Sherlock commanded

'You are dead ! '

'But you hate crowd.'

'That I do , yeah. You are clever Sherlock very clever .Looking for an ally in your worst possible enemy . Yeah ! Sherlock I can help you. I can send them right now to your precious earth, but that would just be the evil ones , the hell-worthies. But then again if you are in hell I wonder half of population is also here '  
' Anything else ?'

' I can teleport your soul inside the soul stone .Its an infinity stone .....'

'I know '

'Oh ! , how ?'

'That's a long story '

'Well once you are in the soul stone all you have to do is a deal with the devil'

'The devil ? '

'Oh where do you think Lucifer is now ? '

'What deal?'

' Oh I don't know , Lucy decides '

'Teleport me then '

' Tell me you love me ,first.'

'I don't '

'My Kingdom Sherlock. You are not getting away with this without saying those words.'

'I love you ' Sherlock whispered

'Louder ' 

'I love you ' Sherlock spoke up

'Louder' Jim yelled 'Louder, louder ,louder , louder , louder'

'I love you ' Sherlock shouted. and within a moment , Sherlock found him in a room filled with gold smog.


	6. A Deal With The Devil

'I was expecting you' a man with a burnt red face appeared out of nowhere.

'You are the devil' Sherlock squeezed his eyes

'No. I am Lucifer.And I am not the devil. Your human literature made me a villain. But I am the punisher. I punish the bad. '

' nished.' whispered Sherlock

'excuse me ? ' 

'Nothing. Just a simple deduction. '

'A deduction ? '

'Hell is not yours I believe. So you don't punish the bad , you used to punish .And you miss it'

'Oh , is that the part where you say you will help me taking my throne back and in return I will have to give those lives back , that you and that monster Titan took so brutally ? '

'I was trying to save my family. ' Sherlock looked down

'But that was wrong. First you played with time and then you decided something on your own without anyone's consent. What was that? A revenge ? '

'Why would I take revenge on the entire population?'

'Oh not the population. I was talking about John . '

'John ? he is alive , I saved him '

'Oh yes you did save him so that he lives his entire life full of regret and guilt '

'No' Sherlock stated.

'Because he took away from you,your right to decide about your relationship , about your being together , about your daughter you took away from him his decision to save you . Don't lie to me , I feed on your guilt '

'What do you want ?' Sherlock's voice was stiff and eyes,fixed on the burnt face.

'To kill that Titan ' 

'You want to kill Thanos ? '

'Yes'

'Then why don't you go and kill him yourself ? '

'Again. I am the punisher. Not a killer. But you definitely are '

Sherlock looked away.

'And that's guilt again . Love it when someone is that much guilty. I could feed on your guilt for eternity. But that's not why I brought you here'

'You brought me here ?' Sherlock frowned ' I thought it was Moriarty '

'Jim thinks he is the ruler of his own mind.But every decision you take that is evil, is for me ,every wrong you do is governed by my hunger for your guilt.Keeps me immortal. But you were right I want my throne back. The Hell. But you can't defeat Jim because he is strong . He is stronger than I could ever be. I feed on people's guilt but I am guilty of it.'

'But Moriarty is not guilty of anything.That's why you lost your battle against him because he is proud of what he is , he has no guilt . He is more evil than the devil himself.'

'Yes.'

'And that's why you want Thanos here. Because he too is like Jim. A mass murderer with no guilt. You want to make Thanos your ally. But he won't be on your side if he sees you killing him , that's why you want me to kill him.'

'Clever you '

'So.... It was all a plot .The genocide. It was all your doing . '

'Just boosted up his idea of it . Guilty ! but what is a devil without his kingdom ? I will return all the lives that you and Thanos took'  
'No it was you ' Sherlock yelled

Lucifer smiled ' No it was you. ..You on the other hand will kill Thanos.'

' But how ? He is way stronger than me and my entire team '

'Then I'll make you the strongest .But that too depends on you.'

'How? '

'I will give you a chance to stand against Thanos , I will make you the strongest and give you back all the lives you took , but you will have to let me feed on you first. '

Terror sucked the very breath from his mouth ' Feed on me ? ' his voice trembled 

'Don't be scared. Feed on your guilt you idiot. Well actually. Be scared ' Smirked the devil

A feeling of dread crept up from the pit of his stomach.'What do you want me to do '

'Go on , tell me your deepest and darkest desires . Do the thing you want so bad but you are so scared of. Visit your darkest corners and tell me what' is your darkest truth. Your biggest regret. Tell yourself the truth that you kept hidden from yourself for this long. Don't lie. Be honest '

His heart froze and his stomach turned icy,fear crippled him, freezing every muscle of his body.  
Lucifer kept waking in circles around Sherlock ' Tell me. You know what it is . Tell me '

'I don't have a secret.'

'Lie. I am aware of all your darkest desires , your little secrets Sherlock. I am your dark. Now tell me , tell me the thing I want to hear. Tell me your darkest truth and be guilty for admitting it. Tell me and save everybody. Tell me your darkest truth. Tell me . '

The beast held Sherlock captive ,his heart began to hammer against his chest.His entire life flashed before his eyes.Every muscle in his body screamed him to flee, but he remained frozen.His breath quickened and he used every muscle in my body to stifle a whimper.

'Tell me ' Lucifer said it for the last time.

'I love John Watson ' Sherlock confessed 

'And ? ' Lucifer tilted his head

'And I want him ' Sherlock stopped.

'I am not done listening '

' I- I want him , to love me back' Sherlock tried to calm the panic

'Not there yet '

Sherlock realized that there was no point in saying half truth.The devil knew everything and there is no other way than confessing it all .' I-I ...I want to take him , pin him down and fuck him till he asks for forgiveness and rip his lips apart till he kisses me back and surrenders .' Sherlock stood for a couple seconds, his stomach churning, his eyes closed. Guilt took over and he stood there for hours till his knees felt weak and he couldn't hold standing any more but to fall on the ground to cry in pain and shame.


	7. Smiling for The Rest of My Life

The next moment Strange found himself back on Titan , and as promised he was made the strongest.It took a lot less than he assumed to defeat the mad titan and recover the lost lives.The powers were taken as soon as the deal was over and Sherlock was relieved that the threat is over now.That means he could finally get back to earth and approach John and Rosie to come back to him or just to at least confess his love for him whatever be the consequence.With Strange's powers Sherlock created a portal back to Earth .He visited his sanctum , took a quick bath and prepared himself for the big confession. There was nothing left in his heart after letting all his darkest desires out in front of Lucifer and though he would always stay guilty for wanting John in a way he should not , he believed this guilt could heal if he confess it all to John and involve him in a consensual proper kiss or probably something else if he allows but given his 'no homo' attitude Sherlock highly doubted the later but he really wanted to tell John his feelings and he decided to do that today . 

'So the coat or the cloak?' Asked Sherlock

'Given those white strix on your hair , the cloak would go better . But again it depends on the kind of battle. ' Wong replied ' So the coat then . When you kiss him don't forget to use it properly , he would be pleased to be inside Sherlock Holmes' coat.But the cloak again could wrap you two up and you two could have sex in air . '

' I believe the coat would do wonders. Don't think we are going to have sex. Its my fault I fell for a straight man , but well , I hope a kiss won't do much harm ' Sherlock smiled

'Ooh. You should definitely try some tricks wizard . Probably astral sex. Definitely astral sex'

'The what ? ' Sherlock blushed and smiled

'Astral sex ! Its when both of you are in your astral forms and you make love in your astral bodies . The astral sex connects two raw souls '

'Aah ! Literally ! ' Sherlock smirked .He took his coat out 'Into battle then ' he whispered.

'and also , you could try the astro-human kinds , its when one of you is in your human form and other one is in .....'

'okay hush now ! '

'...the astral form. It would give some real pleasures to the human half.'

'we are only kissing Wong. And shut up with those astro-human things.'

'Don't lie. You are intimidated by it.' 

'No , I am not. '

'Aren't you imagining John in that way right now ? '

'Shut up . '

'Your astral form right over John's bare body with legs stretched out and up and you are slowly inserting it while he mourns and begs for more '

Suddenly the whole experience with Lucifer came right in front of his eyes.'Now stop it' his voice went cold

'Then you insert it harder and harder while he ..'

'Stop it right there ! ' He shouted. ' Stop it ' he released a deep breath.

'I was just having fun Strange. Please don't mind '

'No. No . Sorry. I know you were.... ' Sherlock started taking the coat off ' Probably not the best decision. The confession . No. No. Foolish ! ' Sherlock startled.

'No . No Strange. Its not foolish .Its the best decision you have ever taken. I am a fool . I gave you a cold feet. Please , look at me . You have got to go there and tell John about your feelings .'

'No . Its -its better this way. I won't show myself. I would disappear. He wont have to deal with my dark. No. Its better. Me , being Doctor Strange and not any dark bastard. That's that's good.'

'No. No Strange . You are Sherlock first and everyone is dark. And that's why we all search for that one person who acts as our daylight . Its ok to be afraid and you can go on with your mystical life if he rejects you but let John decide for himself . Please would you give John that chance ? '

'What if he is not John anymore and he is more of an Everett ? '

'Are you more of a Strange ? '

'No' Sherlock whispered.

'Then he is the same old John Watson ' Wong smiled.

Sherlock remained still for few moments. 'Ok ,then'

'Put that coat on and where is your scarf ? '

'Don't know ! '

'So what? You are Doctor Strange too , do some tricks and get that scarf '

' Right '

'And probably a rose , and some protection , though you wont need it if you are going for the astral one '

Sherlock smiled 'Just a kiss. A consensual romantic kiss with John Watson and I would be smiling for the rest of my life ' and opened a portal.


	8. I Love You

Sherlock opened a portal to John's place .He lived in a big mansion in NY . This was the first time in all these years he was actually visiting John and not really texting.Despite of being the master of mystic arts he never thought of invading John's life and spying on him , though Sherlock gave occasional visits to Rose , he never showed up in her birthdays or Christmas or new years just to avoid direct contacts with John. But his love for him never changed and its time to see John again after this long and tell him that he loves him (?) 'Crazy ' Sherlock muttered. He was excited, nervous, and sweaty.It was an odd feeling. He was anxious, restless yet overwhelmed . He remembered all the words he chose that best described all his feelings and prepared himself for the big moment.He then rang the bell and got nervous again. Few moments later the blonde man came out , older than before but pretty beautiful.'John' Sherlock's mind started messing . Those lines on John's forehead. Those little grey hairs . Those little wrinkled cheeks . Those old dry lips. Those deep blue eyes. He looked into those beautiful blue eyes and could see the fantastic future they would spend together. Being with him felt like destiny!

'You did it ! ' John smiled

It was a wonderful feeling , hearing John's voice after this long . It was wonderful seeing his affectionate smile . The smile was the same. John was same. Sherlock smiled and relaxed.  
'You saved everyone.It was fantastic' smiled John

Sherlock couldn't hold his blush.Not only his cheeks, but his whole face turned red. Though the ears had been hidden among the messy curls of his hair, it was obvious that they were as rosy as his face. ' Can I come in ? ' he finally managed to speak.

' Ya of course '

'Did you mourn ? '

'I knew you would come back.'

'How? '

'You made a promise '

Sherlock and John came inside John's mansion.Sherlock was standing right behind John , when John turned right towards him 'No'

'What?' Sherlock's blush faded away

'Whatever you are here to say , its a no. '

'But you haven't even heard anything yet ' Sherlock startled.

'Yes because I know' John was rushing to the last words.

'I am not here to discuss about Rosie . I - ' Sherlock's voice went more colder with every word

'Yes I know. I know exactly why you are here.And its a no.'

' I am here to say that....'

'I am in a relationship' John stated and after receiving no reply from the other end ' and its a man '

Sherlock found it hard to be in the same room with John because his confusion and disbelief subconsciously settled into his expression and posture. He felt like a beaten dog. He couldn't smile or feign happiness.He felt frustrated. He was wounded . 'Ya. Okay' he managed and without losing a moment he opened a portal and disappeared.

The portal closed at his old flat , 221B Baker Street. He could see the interiors same as how he had left.The mirror , the chairs , the skull.

'Sherlock ? ' a male voice appeared from behind

'Oh God ! ' Sherlock remarked without even seeing the person.

'What's wrong ? Your voice sounds heavy.' the man started walking towards Sherlock 'thought you were on an experiment' the man finally was in front of Sherlock 'What is this ? Is it make up ? Why are you dressed as an old man ?Is it for a case ?' John looked surprised

'I love you ' Sherlock softly said and leaned forward to kiss John's forehead.


	9. Inter-Dimension ?

'Bullshit!'

'Quite clearly you are still under the influence of Sherlock and so I definitely not expect you to trust me any sooner -'

'Now come on , Sherlock ,you are Sherlock and what is this ? Some fantasy to back you up what you did a few minutes back ? '

'What ? '

'Really ? '

'I don't understand '

'The kiss Sherlock ? '

'Oh ! It was just a forehead kiss , I don't see any harm '

'I mean ,seriously ?Who are you kidding ?Now remove those make up'

'I know you have your own principles John and that kiss was just an emotional outburst a-a friendly kiss. And on my defense you have a boyfriend in the future.'

'Who ? you ? ' John smirked

'Oh God ! ' Sherlock remarked 'Of course its me '

'Oh.Kay ! , have you taken something?'

'No !No ! No! John , its not drugs talking,its me . Oh god I've been so disgusted by you this whole time , but never for once thought it was me who is causing it.Damn it '

'What are you talking about ? And seriously Sherlock ,wash your face'

'No John ! Its not a make up, its my real face. I am older now ,I just time traveled '

'Heard that the first time you said it and again Sherlock its bullshit '

'You don't trust me . Do you ? '

'Of course not ! '

'Sherlock is downstairs , give him a check '

'I am not going anywhere , you are Sherlock , and is this just because earlier this day I showed interest to your brother's nonsense ? '

'He showed up already ?'

'Today ! yes ! '

'Still don't understand how have I done that ' Sherlock whispered to himself

'Louder please ! don't deprive me of your extraordinary stories '

'Listen to me , I don't want you to do this either , but John you gotta go downstairs and verify it for yourself '

'No ! I am going to bed and not listening to a junkie '

'Hmmm !'

'what ? '

'You are afraid , you are afraid because you know I am right . And you are afraid If I am actually right , you might have to leave Sherlock and join CIA'

'No, you are doing this just to torture me , punish me cause I showed interest to Mycroft's proposal and now you are just enjoying '

'Trust me , I am enjoying . I am enjoying talking to you. The real perfect John Watson. My John Watson. And I don't remember when was the last time I was this happy . '

'Last night ? When we went for Ice Cream ? The three of us ? '

'The three of us is gonna break soon John . Now that I am here I now know why '

'Fine ! you want me to go downstairs ? I will , I will ! but if any of this turned out to be just a drug addled joke, I am gonna kick your arse and you are gonna regret it '

'But If I am right. Then you will have to listen to me '

'Dickhead! ' John ran downstairs expecting to find an empty room and opened the door and there he could see a man slender and younger than the man he had just left upstairs and John's heart stopped.

'Seen a ghost ?' the slender man asked

After a moment of silence ' what Mycroft said earlier , its ....'John startled

'It’s bullshit. Though I clearly know you have asked Mycroft for details because that's just you , but you are not gonna join some CIA , point taken ?'

'I’m not gonna leave you ' John smiled 'you coming upstairs tonight ? '

'No. Busy. Got some real case based on real people '

'I am gonna go then now . Gotta sleep ! '

'Hmm' Sherlock got back to his microscope

'Sherlock ? '

'Yes?'

'What if it’s all true ? '

'Then we deal with it together, as Sherlock and John and protect our daughter '

'Promise?'

'I do '

John closed the door with a heavy heart . John went upstairs only to see a man wearing a blue dress and a red cloak with a face of his best friend floating and meditating in the air .

'Get out ' John shouted

'What ! No ! See I have done it again , I time traveled and got my cloak.Though I am still trying to figure out how I did it. Never knew it was possible. Its impossible but here I am doing it'

‘Get out ! ‘ John yelled

‘Okay I know you are scared but that’s how it is now and trust me its for the best. In my time zone we have defeated Thanos and saved each and everyone and that would not have been possible if we had stayed together’

‘I am not leaving Sherlock.I don’t know who you are , I don’t know what this is . But that man sitting downstairs is the only person I care and love and I am not gonna leave him alone. And we will protect our daughter together like we have always and you can go to your time zone and definitely not welcomed here’

‘I don’t understand ‘ Sherlock paused ‘ In my dimension , Everett and Strange are together , but here you are rejecting me . Why is that? ‘

‘I don’t know who they are and I don’t understand why you are still here ‘

‘So you are gonna stay with Sherlock ? ‘

‘Yes . My Sherlock.’

‘Oh’ Sherlock sighed, voice lower than ever ‘I should go then ‘

‘Better ‘ John stated

Sherlock waved his hands in the air opening a portal. Sherlock’s eyes were filled with tears. Hands shaking. John noticed ‘Listen, I trust you. But I’ve got to protect him’

‘I am glad he has your back , I wasn’t that privileged. Ask him to join the sanctum , you join the CIA , convince each other. Don’t lose contact and be together. I was a detective once and I too had disbelief but it’s not possible for Sherlock and John to stop what’s up there. Protect him. Probably tell him you love him. May be he is just too scared to confess his love. May be because he doesn’t know how you feel just like he doesn’t know the world is beyond some scientific explanations. I am gonna go then. Have a great life with Sherlock.Ya ! Bye ! ‘

Sherlock was sad and John couldn’t ignore that. After all it is the same face , the same voice , and not doubt the same man and he realized he didn’t want that man to leave being this hurt ‘You saved Rose ? ‘

Sherlock ignored eye contact, ‘In my dimension , yes’

‘And how have you time traveled exactly ? ‘

‘I don’t know.I should probably go’ Sherlock started opening a portal again

‘Wait. You are not going now’

‘I don’t understand! You asked me to leave ‘

‘Ya that was before you got sad ‘

‘You don’t have to protect me as well’ Sherlock smiled ‘ I am sad , yes ! But glad as well that you chose Sherlock over me , because John staying away from you is the worst. I have been through that phase and I am glad Sherlock won’t have to’

‘I will never leave him ‘

‘Can I come here to see Rosie sometimes? In my dimension we were parted within an year after you know today. I won’t go near her. Won’t show myself .Please? ‘

‘Okay!’John whispered

'Thank you ! I have to go now. I am a sorcerer now , got some sorcery to do. Also hell is real and so as Lucifer ' Strange opened the portal and finally drifted.

John remained still for a while and Strange came back to his timeline .

'How was the date ? ' Wong asked

'Got rejected' Strange replied 'Twice' 


	10. The Wedding

3 months gone...

Sherlock was in his own timeline keeping himself distracted from his own reality. He felt irritated of his faith knowing that in one timeline Strange got Everett and in the other one Sherlock got John, but here he is sitting idle with none. He never went back to John, and never knocked Everett’s door. At some level he was at peace believing the other Sherlocks are happy, but he was afraid what would happen if John never leaves for CIA.

Sherlock was on the library reading, when he was visited by Tony Stark.

‘So you save the world and disappear huh?’Tony came in

‘Well ...good that you are alive ‘

‘Yes, the last time I saw you, you were dead’

‘Well am not now’

‘Yes..its a wonder how you came back!?’

‘You would be surprised to know how many times I have actually done that.‘

‘You talking about Dormammu ?’

‘The Reichenbach ‘whispered Sherlock

‘The...what?’

‘Nothing. How do you know about Dormammu ?’

‘Guilty’ Wong raised his hands

‘So Mr.Stark ,reason of the sudden visit? ‘ Strange enquired

‘The wedding’

‘Oh!’

‘You both are invited , you and Mr.Wong ‘

‘Wong will be attending for sure ‘ Strange smiled

‘And so will Doctor Strange’ Wong smiled back

‘I don’t do parties , am sorry ‘ Strange replied immediately.

‘Hey.. What is wrong with you?’Stark enquired’ The time we were together on the space you were an arrogant jerk but now you seem a little off. Are you all right ?’

‘Of course I am alright, I am completely fine. It’s just that I don’t like socializing. That’s all’

‘This one time, just for me, you will’

‘I don’t know‘

‘Mr.Wong , I will be expecting both of you ‘

**The Wedding**

‘Congratulations on your wedding ‘Strange gave a warm smile.

‘Hey, glad to have you bud! ‘ Stark greeted him with a hug ‘Where’s my magical Island?’

‘Oh we are setting it up for the night’

‘Sounds fun, enjoy yourself and feel free to do some tricks’

‘Right!’ Sherlock gave a straight face and a forced smile

‘I bet you are bored already ‘ Wong whispered

‘I feel like an outsider.Tell me Wong when can I ’Sherlock stopped.Suddenly the whole world stopped.The lights went bright. No noise at all .It was an unexpected sight.A beautiful one . John Watson coming down the stairs slow and firm with a glass of wine and with a smile so divine Sherlock lost track how long he held himself from blinking his eyes.

'you should go and talk ' Wong whispered

Sherlock came back to reality ' No ! I wasn't , I wasn't seeing him...'

'I never said you were checking him out ' Wong smirked

'I wasn't. And moreover look at him... tuxedos and bow ties. He is not John , he is Everett. My John is more of a Jumper kind of guy !'

'Aaah... Its a wedding!? '

'I don't know I don't care. Can we go now ?'

'Not before saying hello to John Watson '

' Why do I have to say hello first? '

'Because its very obvious that he hasn't noticed us yet'

'Oh so everyone can see a short CIA shit and I am so hard to locate ? '

'You are gonna go there and say hello.Just think it in a way that you are showing him that everything is fine and nothing matters.you are alright without him'

'That I can do. '

Sherlock headed towards John 'Hi' said Sherlock

'I thought you would just get out of the party without even saying hi , that's an improvement ' John smiled

'So you knew I was here ?'

'I knew you were looking at me ' John looked right into Sherlock's eyes ' What do you think of the tux '

'Don't were red again'

'Not good ?'

'A bit not'

Sherlock smiled for the first time that night ,something from the beautiful past revisited his mind palace, a genuine smile. John smiled as well.

'been a long time ' John replied

'want to take some time off and go back to Baker Street ?'

'When was the last time you actually visited Baker Street ? '

'Two months!'

'I mean in your own timeline.This timeline'

'Oh um ! Years ago '

'Baker street is not there .Hudson sold it out ages ago and settled out of town, so no 221B for us anymore'

Sherlock went completely silent

'I am sorry Sherlock'

'No one ever tells me anything '

'We knew it was gonna hurt you, but on the contrary you can visit baker street anytime you want you know?'

Sherlock smiled

'So I don't want to interfere but how is it between you and John ?' John asked

'Seems like the John I was meant to be with was more committed to his Sherlock than mine ever was ' Sherlock smiled

'So he said No ?'

'Shocking isn't it ? I wonder why you never did that for me !?'

'I wonder why you like to think that ! '

'I knew this was a mistake, I should never have come here . I am leaving . Bye '

'I wonder why you never said to me directly that you loved me '

'Go and ask your Sherlock then , why asking me ? '

'Because you owe it to me . Not him. He never fell in love with me ,you did.'John shouted ' Because Sherlock Holmes will keep on time jumping and treating John Watson as a replacement to his unrequited love and then keep on victimizing himself making John Watson the villain when he is just not' John lowered his voice 'Because we will never get the men we truly deserve but we will love those men because they are the same you and me . And its completely messed up and you did that. I wonder what would have happened if you had never time jumped. But now that you have Sherlock , you have got to go and get the John Watson you are meant to be with and promise me to never leave him. May be he is routing for you now but doesn't know how to contact. Because you guys know right we don't have your powers!?

After a prolonged silence ' So you are telling me that there is a chance that I might actually convince John to be with me ?' sherlock smiled

'I actually told you a lot more than that. But if that was the only thing you figured, then yes. Yes. Second times are the best.'John sighed

'I figured out everything you said but I don't mean to pry on your personal life' Sherlock waited for a reply but John remained silent ' So you and Strange broke up ?'

'Never showed up . It's been a month'

'I can check if you want '

'No you can't.You can only meddle with these two dimensions , yours and your previous ones '

'That's not true ' Sherlock snorted

'Have you ever tried ? '

'No . But lets do it now ! '

'You don't want me to drop at Sherlock's place at this moment . Ask your heart '

'what are you doing ? flirting with me ? When you are clearly in love with ..... !'

John smiled 'With? tell me !'

'Okay. Its complicated. I give you points for that.But you flirting with me here would mean John in my dimension flirting with another Sherlock that would mean cheating me and if I come back from wherever Strange is now and if you fall in love with me now that would mean I would be left heart broken in the future again .I don't want to do that with myself. I know what I am saying doesn't make sense.But that version of John has shown me passion for his Sherlock Holmes and If I am going to start a new life with him I don't want you to flirt with me.'

'You sociopath, it wasn't flirting. Last time we met you said you loved me but I had to cut you out because If I hadn't you would never have time jumped.  
I never got the opportunity to say how much I loved you. And I remember someone saying me to confess my love because maybe the other person is to scared to admit his feelings .'

'You said no.' Sherlock eyes glittered

'Of course I said no . I rejected him when he came to me first. But couldn't help myself falling in love with him .Because its basically the same.Loving any version of you . Its all the same. When I look at you I don't see someone else.I don't see someone who is not my boyfriend.When I look at Strange I don't see someone with whom I have not spent the half of my life with ,lived all the glorious days solving murders . I see it all in both of you.For me . You two are just the same.'

'So you like threesomes then ? ' Sherlock smiled

'You little virgin , go and lose it first and then we will talk sex '

'So let's..'

'I don't want to be left heartbroken when I come back from wherever Strange is now ' John mocked ' who said that..? Oh it was you.'

'See... you care'

'No! wooing me is easier for you. I want to give you a hard time . '

'So its gonna be hard with him ? '

'Yes..' John came closer and whispered in Sherlock's ears ' You are gonna be really really hard' and in that very moment Sherlock realized how very true John was 'But , Sherlock you want to know something that John would really love ?'

'What ?'

John whispered again ' The astro-human sex and the catch is, its you who would actually prefer to be the human half . yes I know few of your fucking tricks wizard'

Sherlock started sweating and his heart was racing 

'Look at you all red and adorable . How I missed messing with my best friend. You know what can calm you down now? '

'uh-sex ?'

'No. A dance.'

'a what? '

'We have had sex a lot of times. Me and the other Sherlock.And I don't want to take away from John the moment he teaches you how to do stuffs. Hillarious. Sorry. but. really. I always go to these parties , see people dancing all happy and romantic , but despite of having a boyfriend I could never get up and hold his arms and take him to the dance floor.'

'You keep on saying boyfriend.you never got married?'

'It's not legally possible is it?'

'So no aisle nor a groom for me ? wow ! '

'So are we dancing?'

'If its the only thing you have not done with him....'

'Competing with your own self. what are you an idiot ? '

'Dancing would mean making it official here , though there will be nothing between us because you are going to or I will be with different versions of me and you ?'

'technically.So dance ?'

'And no sex ? '

'Sherlock, you have talked sex for the 2nd time now.I am gonna tell you all your kinks and after this dance you are going to do something about John.Okay ?'

'You mean .. Do John ? '

'I am Everett anyways '

'Idiot'

'No. Just being honest.'

'Dance ? '

'Dance.'


	11. The Sherlock you truly love

‘Somebody said deep down you wanted to see me.’ A portal opened in the rooms of Baker Street.

‘Oh god ! you came. Thank God ! Tell me nothing happens if I don’t separate my ways with Sherlock. Tell me there is some way out of it. Tell me we save Rosie. Tell me’

‘I don’t know . I don’t know what happens if you do exactly opposite to the arrangement that is made to defeat Thanos. May be we will defeat Thanos, because the one controlling it will mend his ways to do that.To some extent I can promise you, that Thanos will be defeated in your timeline if not by the hands of you and Sherlock but someone else. But is defeating Thanos , the most important thing? To us? I can’t promise you Rosie’s life if Sherlock and you stay together’

‘You can just go and show yourself to him’

‘I can. But I won’t.’

‘why not ?’

‘Because staying together for the rest of your life is beautiful John, but being together is only possible if you let him go’

‘I can’t. I can’t let him go. I love him.’

‘Yes but can you say it out loud ? can you say it to him ? ‘

‘How can I ? we are friends. And I don’t have any physical needs from him , I just feel the love for him. ‘

‘John ! Think a room immaculately white .In the center is an enormous circle of sunken floor with a bottom of red marble and stairs giving access from the sides is the dance floor. you holding me tight , head resting on my chest and as the music moves we move with it. No talking , just the feeling of being held by the person you love, not caring about any one. Just two people in each other’s arms listening to their own heartbeats , uniting after a long time, confessing for the first time , not through words but through dance. Just dance . I can promise you that moment with him John , if you join me now.’

John was already on tears realizing how much he wanted that, realizing that this would never be possible with his Sherlock at this moment , that this would mean he will have to leave Sherlock not only because he wants their relation to grow to that level but most importantly, its best for their daughter ,realizing its time to accept the grand plan and leave Sherlock and be with a strange man who acts and talks like the man he love.

‘John ! I know it’s hard ! but the world needs Sherlock to be Strange. There are greater threats than Thanos which I have handled, which only he could handle because of his brilliant mind.And if you want to know about what would Sherlock feel about this arrangement!? He would be disgusted for the most of his life but not the whole of it. When time comes he would love this arrangement, because he will have his John Watson. And I know you don’t like me a lot. But I am the same person , the same Sherlock Holmes. You will understand it, that we are no different. And its just a matter of time. Join me and I promise you a better world. I promise you a dance with the Sherlock you truly love.


	12. Starting it all over again

‘ I don’t like this place ‘ John was annoyed and frustrated

  
‘But look at here,you have got giant windows ‘ Strange went closer to the window waving his hands and pointing at the beautiful decors of the room ‘that vase – extraordinary , that um lamp , isn’t it so - grand ? ‘ Strange took his mobile out and while sitting on John’s bed he took John’s picture suddenly feeling the softness of the bed ‘ The bed is so soft’

‘What are you doing? ‘ John gritted his teeth

‘um-sitting ? ‘

‘No ! Why are you taking my pictures?’

‘It’s your first day in New York, a picture is mandatory isn’t it!?’ Strange raised his hands gesturing a toast ‘ to a new beginning ‘ and smiled.

John came closer to the strange man sitting on his bed ‘I am here to save my daughter. New beginning my fucking arse ‘ John yelled

Sherlock’s heart skipped for a moment , failing to analyze the current situation , he lost words,

John continued ‘ You think it’s funny ? You think I care about the fucking window , a fucking lamp ? You think I am okay leaving my whole life behind , leaving my daughter, my Sherlock all alone and settling with a strange man claiming to be the love of my life ? Now listen to me , you can never be the man I love. It will always be him. Sherlock Holmes , with whom I have lived half of my life not you. And for God sakes , get up from my fucking bed , it’s not yours to sit.‘

Sherlock got up from the bed , legs shaking ‘ I –um –ah –sorry . I’ll leave , um. That’s-um a spell I made for you to contact me’ He took a paper out of his pocket ’if you ever need to. I’ll come if I am available ‘ he moved towards the table and put the paper on top of it . ‘ah-um-Bye ! ‘he opened a portal and faded away.

 **I miss you.** Sherlock’s phone chimed

**What for? – SH**

**Because we are miles away.**

  
**Busy – SH** John read the text closed his eyes ‘I miss you Sherlock ‘

  
_**……………………**_

  
Back in the library of the sanctum sanctorum Sherlock was sitting on his chair reading a very old journal of Ancient one about the threats of the world of nightmares when he heard a thump in the door.He looked back to check .’Wow!’ he mocked and focused back on his book

‘had a bit disagreement with the little one ?’ Everet smiled and came inside

‘oh! You both had it too , I assume then.’ Sherlock mocked while still being mostly focused on his book.

‘You are angry!’ John took his seat next to Sherlock ‘With me or the other man ? ‘

Sherlock closed his book and looked at John ‘You lied! You said you don’t differentiate between us . But you do. If you still love me , why can’t you just say it?’

‘I love you’ John jerked his shoulders

‘Wow ! ‘ Sherlock rolled his eyes in frustration and opened his book again.

‘What ? you told me to say I love you I did that . Then what ? ‘ Sherlock didn’t reply for a few minutes. ’What the hell are you reading?’

‘Stuffs.!’

‘Don’t shut on me Sherlock, I am your best friend’

‘I don’t want to be a best friend or a stranger John. I want to get settled. I have had it enough. Is he back yet ? If not why don’t we just elope ? I don’t want to start over with the other one. He doesn’t like me anyways. And he is right,not to love me . He loves the man who he has been with, who is his best friend. Same here with me. I love you. And he is a stranger. He might be a perfect John with his old fashioned jumpers but you will always be the one who never thought me to be a freak or something strange. Just come with me , let’s get far away . Get married. Get Rosie. Please.’

‘I can’t meddle with the grand arrangement ‘

‘Those are my words’

‘yes! Words which make complete sense.’

‘Don’t visit me now and then. This is not a place to meet ‘

‘Remember! when you promised the other John , a dance with his Sherlock , did you promise a banter afterwards?’

‘Right ! care for all the versions of John. That’s my moto!’Sherlock flipped to the next page

‘Tell me about caring all the versions of the person you love ‘ John smiled ’give him time he will love you’

‘I am not the one begging for it this time’

‘atleast, visit him , when he contacts ‘

‘If !’

John snorted ‘He will, you know. At this moment in the other timeline I have already texted you for the hundredth time , and all you occasionally replied was ,Busy, with your initials attached to it at end like you do it when you think you are too very unimportant to people to have saved your number , which is everyone but me , but you will put that bloody SH anyways to show your anger , don’t you? Did that even last time you texted before Thanos. Moron.’

‘Why haven’t you contacted him yet ? You think he is dead ?’Sherlock was serious and his eyes was scanning John’s every emotion to his words.

‘No-um-not dead ofcourse .Um-No! No’ John smiled. ‘ may be just busy you know ! ‘

‘I know that he would have contacted you anyways , knowing that how worried the other John was for him when his Strange disappeared . If he is not replying he is dead .

‘Sherlock stated it in a way as if his own death doesn’t bother him at all.

‘He is not dead. He will come back. If you don’t want me to come to you , say it on my face. Don’t wish the death of the person I love.’

Sherlock laughed hysterically ‘All I hear is, You are not the person I love . You are not the Sherlock I love . If you both have no interest on me , it’s better to just fuck off you know. Let me be . Don’t come. ‘

‘Don’t give up on him. He will fall for you. ‘

‘Hardly matters ! go now, I’m busy’ he flipped the next page

‘Don’t give up on me either.’ John sighed

‘I gave up on you long ago john. When every day I woke up alone in my flat , looked at the mirror and consoled myself to live one more day , I gave up on you each day every day. It’s not something new, giving up on you , it’s one of the things I am adjusted to. And about the other John , I will let him be . The way he wants . Away from the strange man. He doesn’t need me anyways.’

Suddenly the light at the time stone flickered .John smiled.Sherlock looked at the stone and looked vacantly at John ‘That’s him calling.’

‘yes’ John replied

‘What am I supposed to do ? Should I visit him ? What do you think?’

‘Why do you think I am here for ? ‘

Sherlock exhaled ‘Christ ! and all this time I was thinking you came here for a chitchat !’

‘That and also to convince you to go and see the man dimensions away’

Sherlock smiled ‘I judged you wrong , all your intentions are directed only on the well being of your daughter. You give a damn to me or my feelings. All you want is the plan to work out perfectly. I bet that’s the sole reason you have ever undergone a sexual relationship with your version of Sherlock , to do what is needed to save Rose. Never me, John. Never me.! You know what ? It’s good that he is dead, your Sherlock , he has gone through a lot of lies and plots and façade all his life, more painfully while all those happened to him he knew he was being tricked but all he had to do was participate, because what ? we are fools. But good he is dead. Finally served his purpose , saving your daughter’s life , he can now finally leave behind a life full of traitors and rest ’ Sherlock could see the never ending stream of tears running down John’s cheeks but that’s what he wanted to see, pain in the eyes of John Watson , his John Watson, his doctor, his blogger, his best friend and his first love ’I’ll go to him then , serve my purpose. Any special trick to lure that arrogant bastard ? Since the entire relationship is a trick as I presume it is going to be. So?’

John was just crying silently , looking at the man he loved and listening to the harsh words coming out of that mouth. It took him a moment to take in all of Sherlock’s emotions and finally speak ‘Not a trick Sherlock. Just go to him and all you have to do is go there and be his friend and then grow your relationship. You don’t have to trick him just give him some time.’

‘Whatever, I’ll take your leave then. Duty calls ! ‘ Sherlock smirked and started opening a portal

‘You know you are luckier than many. Many doesn’t have their chance of starting it all over again! Many, just wait’

‘ They deserve to wait.’ And Sherlock faded away.


	13. DUTY CALLS

‘You called?’ Sherlock’s voice was low and not at all interested

‘We lost him, can’t find him anywhere. Mycroft’s men ! Worthless Idiots ! lost his track . You know where he is ! Tell me ! Quick ‘ _no hello , how are you ,no proper greeting , not even a sorry , just orders_ ‘Quick’

‘Date?’

‘What? Oh, ah, July 6th. ‘

A sigh ‘ 2nd street to the Leinsters, 3rd house , 2nd floor ‘

In an instant John took his phone out informing Mycroft his location. _Not a thank you_. ’Yes inform me when you find out’ and then hung up the phone ‘Thank you ‘ _Finally !_ ‘we were so scared, couldn’t find him for 3 days , Mycroft that idiot just informed me now , could have helped earlier. Is he fine?’

‘Yeah.They found me on the third day’ still with a low voice .

‘Could you make a list of the places he will go in future , so that, you know, next time I don’t have to concern you ‘

 _Wow!_ ‘Sure . Anything else ?’

‘No.That was why. Um ! It helped the spell. Thank you ‘

‘Good.! ‘ Sherlock waited for few minutes but realizing they have nothing to talk to ‘I take my leave then ‘

‘Yeah. Um-Bye ‘

‘Bye ‘ Sherlock opened his portal ‘I’ll make that list.Bye.’ and that was all. When Sherlock got back to the sanctum he found it empty and without John Watson. _Good !_

…………..

The time stone sparked again that night.

‘am sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up. Sorry to wake you up.’

‘No. I wasn’t. What’s wrong ? ‘

‘Nothing . I mean they found him. Thought I should inform’

‘Don’t bother the next time ‘

‘Um. Ok. He used again. Very sick. I need to see him. Now ! Will you help ?’

A sigh . Sherlock opened a portal again to 221B. The younger Sherlock was pale, week and sleeping.’you might not wanna risk touching him and waking him up’ the older one stated.

‘Will you please kindly shut up ? ‘ John moved towards his sick friend while the hurt one stood there still,watching John planting a kiss on his best friend’s temple. It was enough really standing there and watching. But he remained quiet as he was asked to. John was sobbing and crying , taking all his friends pain and hurt. Running his fingers around the dark patches under his friends eyes.

Sherlock’s heart melted while the drugged one shrugged and nearly woke up ‘John’ a slow and exhausted sound came in as his dizzy eyes focused on John’s face ‘ You here?’

‘I am here. I am here with you.’ John smiled when his eyes flooded

‘You won’t leave , would you ?’

‘No I won’t. Never.’

‘I-I you know , you are more than my. You a …’

‘I know ! ‘

‘I am so alone . Don’t leave me.’ He begged and begged ‘Please John. Don’t leave me ‘

For a moment Strange was in shock. What was happening wasn’t making any sense. Is this Watson changing the course of events. If so what happens next ? Or this is exactly what happened in every reality and drugs just took away a memory so pleasing with John Watson!?

‘I won’t leave you Sherlock ! Trust me and go to sleep. Hold my hands. I am here and I love you so much , so very much Sherlock Holmes. I will get back to you. I promise you that. I will be with you. Only You‘

Both the Sherlock smiled. One smiled with relief and the other one mocking his own pathetic life.

‘Sleep. Because when you wake up, there will be a new game. A game where we will win. Us’

Soon Sherlock dozed off. And John after waiting for few minutes got up slowly and comforted Sherlock to a side and tucked his blankets. ‘Let’s go’ to the other one.

‘I don’t understand.’

‘just open that bloody portal’

‘You said, you will be with him…….’

‘And now I’m leaving. Yeah ! ‘

‘Why ? ‘

‘Because he won’t even remember tonight or will consider it to be a drug addled fantasy. Portal! now ! ’

Sherlock’s heart broke again for all the versions him. What a treacherous bastard John is.

‘Will you please open the portal?’

‘What matters to you the most? ‘

‘To work this arrangement right’

‘Fuck arrangement. If you want to stay with him, stay with him. We will get some other way to save Rose.’

‘And what if you fail?’

‘When the snap happens, I could bring her to this dimension and thus the snap wouldn’t effect Rose.’

‘Could you do that? ‘ John’s eyes glittered.

‘I can, but …’

‘But what ?’

‘why was it not done earlier!? Would you like to try ? Um a time jump ?’

‘Yes. Do it now ! ‘

Sherlock opened the portal for a time jump . When Sherlock reached in the sanctum’s library in the future , John was still there in Baker Street at his own timeline.In the sanctum, Sherlock searched for John and started panicking when there were no signs him. He rushed and opened the portal back and time jumped at Baker Street. His face dropped seeing John holding the sleeping Sherlock’s hand ‘Didn’t work’ Sherlock exhaled.

‘It’s time for goodbye then.’John rose up , Kissed Sherlock’s forehead ‘goodbye’ and moved towards Strange ‘Can we go back now to my flat ?’

Sherlock nodded and soon they were standing at John’s New York apartment. Before Sherlock could speak any further ‘That would be all’ John declared and went to his bedroom slamming the door from inside. Sherlock stood still with a heavy heart, took out the list from his pocket, he was asked for , placed it on top of the table and moments later he was back on his timeline.

............

Months passed no contact was made by either of the Watsons and in fact Sherlock was quite relieved. He made himself busy with sorting out different inter-dimensional threats and his never ending books of myths and spells. Suddenly one day the time stone flickered and Sherlock swore under his breath. How he hated visiting John, any version of him. For a moment he thought to ignore the call . The stone flickered again. Sherlock sighed.

‘What? ‘ Sherlock found himself on John’s car , right next to the driver’s seat which again was captured by John.

‘I have been sitting here for more than a decade now.’ John was frustrated and exhausted.

Sherlock looked around and found them to be in a middle of a never ending traffic.

‘Care to help?’

Sherlock pitied John. But mostly he pitied himself for getting used for his powers but still helped John ‘where to ?’

‘my office. I have a meeting in 5 minutes.’

Sherlock teleported them and John’s car just a block away from his office, avoiding the presence of people.Then came out of the car. ‘Go then , you have a meeting’

‘Yeah ! Thank you so very much ! Gotta go. Bye ‘ and John was gone in no minute.

‘Bye ‘ Sherlock said to himself and sighed.

An hour later the stone flickered again. Though Sherlock hated it, he visited John instantly.

‘Three wishes. That’s all you get’ Sherlock forced a smiled despite being utterly disappointed.

John smiled as well ‘ I know. Sorry for being such an ass. And thank you for the drive ‘

Sherlock frowned ‘Realization? Really? Strange for an arsehole like you , isn’t it ? ‘

‘I am sorry , I have never been pleasant to you. Only called you when I needed you and despite of all your help all I did was to insult you and hurt you. Sorry ‘

Sherlock breathed long ‘hmm. You called me to apologize. Must be a difficult work for a moron!?’

They both were quiet for a few minutes . Sherlock realized there was nothing more to speak or listen to ‘ If there isn’t anything else , I should take my leave ‘ Sherlock started opening a portal and right before fading away but he was interrupted.

‘Coffee ? ‘ John hesitated

Sherlock closed his portal .‘Coffee !’ Sherlock stayed.


	14. First of the three.

**First of the three.**

It was John’s apartment. John was in the kitchen making coffee for both of them while Sherlock was hesitating to sit back in the dining room ‘Black ? Two sugars ?’ John peeped out of the kitchen ‘Make yourself comfortable!’

‘Yeah. Ah-ok. ‘

‘So?’

‘Two sugars. Yeah !’

‘Really, sit down now ! ‘ John smirked and came in with the coffee. Sherlock waited for John and sat after him. ’Nothing changed though, the choices! ‘

‘Certain things changed’ Sherlock comforted himself more in that chair

‘Not sleeping much? ‘

‘A bit busy with… stuffs .’ Sherlock relaxed himself a bit more

‘You should really sleep for a while . You look tired. Here , your coffee ‘ and he handed over the cup. ’Not that coffee would help that, but still, maybe afterwards’

‘I don’t think ,that’s an option. The more I stay here , the more I lose time for reading. I’ve to completely prepare myself for the worse’ Sherlock took a sip .

‘What worse? ‘

‘If I say you anything related to my weird world , you would laugh at my face ‘

‘Haven’t had a good laugh in a while ‘ John brought out a forced smile

Sherlock gently nodded ‘ threats of the nightmare kings‘

‘The Nightmare kings? ‘

‘I know it sounds crazy , but those are very much real . ‘

‘So what do they do in your crazy world ? ‘

‘They feed on your worst dreams!’

The room went quiet for a minute.

‘I miss talking to Sherlock’ John exhaled

‘I miss it with John ‘ Sherlock sighed

‘Those where quite the days. Isn’t it. The whole night , we just talked and talked .about your cases…..’

‘your nurses’

‘your brilliant deductions’

‘your miserable surgeries’

‘your day long exciting adventures‘

‘your day long exhausting appointments’

‘Lestrade being as ever clueless’

‘Mycroft being a worthless idiot ‘Sherlock rolled his eyes

‘The thrill of your chase’

‘The blood pumping through your veins’ Sherlock smiled

‘Rosie….’ John exhaled

‘Rosie…..’ Sherlock sighed

The room went silent again for a long minute.

‘I miss Rosie’ John swallowed a deep breath.

‘I have been missing Rosie and those days for years now. ‘ Sherlock groaned and put his cup down.

Guilt shadowed John’s face ‘I have been such a jerk with you all along . I forgot you both are the same. I won’t ever hurt you again.’

‘Glad to hear that.’ Sherlock leaned back further , closed his eyes, took a deep breath ‘Is it just because you want your version of Sherlock , to not get hurt in his future ? ‘

‘To be fairly honest , Yes. ‘ John nodded. ‘But I am a human being , I can’t keep on pretending all my life. I will be fair to my feelings for you ,so that it will be fair and pure to my Sherlock. I don’t think I ever pretended with you. When I was angry, I kicked you out. When I was in desperate need, I called you. When I needed a friend I asked you for a coffee.’

Sherlock didn’t talk for a few minutes.

‘Sher…. Um…lock? Sher..? John hesitated

Sherlock still closing his eyes ‘Strange ‘

‘Sorry!’

‘It’s ok. ‘

‘I’ll do better.’

Sherlock hesitated but he could feel his back giving up ‘can you give me some medicine, my back is aching tremendously.’

John got up in an instant ‘I will get them right now. Wait.’ When John got back he found the room empty ‘Sherl…..?’ Strange ? ‘ John shouted and after seconds of searching, John found out Sherlock in his store room. He was looking at Rosie’s things sobbing and crying. ‘Sherlock?’ Sherlock looked at John with teary bloodshot eyes . John realized, how much ,that man is in the need of John’s protection.

‘my first wish Sherlock........ and you, will say no word and do as I say. Okay ? Take this medicine and go to my room. Sleep. ’

Still sobbing ‘ I can’t…. I have to go …’

‘you will go, when I think you can go ‘ John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and gently took him to his room ‘Go sleep ‘

Realizing it is easier to listen to John than to defend John, he slightly got up the bed. ‘wake me up in a while please?’

‘will do’ John turned on the ac, quietly grabbed a blanket from the closet and flapped the blanket letting it open up and softly landed on Sherlock. Sherlock kept looking at John taking care of his semi-conscious self. ’Sleep.’

‘Am I your friend then?’

‘No. You have always been more than that.’ John looked at Sherlock’s pale vacant face for a moment and then leaned down to kiss Sherlock’s forehead.

Sherlock startled and breathed heavy ‘I-m-not….’was interrupted by John ‘you are not different than him. You are him.’John placed his hands over Sherlock’s eyes and closed it ‘You are all of him’

Medicine took over and right before dozing off ‘ I love you John… both of you’’

John’s eyes glittered with tears and as he confessed he smiled ‘I love you Sherlock ….both of you.’

Sherlock smiled and pain and happiness took him under.


	15. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content.

Sherlock found himself in the middle of nowhere. It was never ending and so very dark it seemed like there was no escape. ‘John?......John?’ Sherlock shouted. Sherlock couldn’t see anything. He waved his hands for magic but it seemed like he had no power at all ‘John… ?’ Sherlock walked and walked but there is no escape , not even a thread of light. ‘John…..?’ Sherlock cried out as loud as he could. ‘Where am I? Let me go…’Sherlock screamed. A cab came out of nowhere. ‘Where to ?’ the cabby looked out.

Sherlock’s heart skipped. In a single moment every muscle of him pained with shock and fear ‘You thought you could have a happy life with your little pet where I get dethroned?’Jim, the cabby smiled and Sherlock could sense the hatred in the smile chocking him as he coughed and coughed and bled. He was unable to speak. And whenever he tried to speak , his throat swelled and pained with blood cough all over the black room eluminated only with the lights of the cab ‘I am in no mood of listening to your dumb-shits. May be when I am bored I will allow it sometimes just for as long as I want it. But that’s in distant future. I am in mood to let you go very soon either.’ Sherlock hyperventilated being unable to speak and suddenly being unable to move. He coughed and coughed but he couldn’t speak.

’It’s not gonna work dearie. I have always been better than you. But now , I am greater than you. Which means you may know magic and stuffs but I can take it away from you here in the darkness, when each night you doze off to sleep, I’ll be with you in your darkness and keeping you asleep as long as I want. May be, I won’t let you go tonight. You stay under your cozy blanket for a whole night. May be I won’t let you go tomorrow. John would basically think it’s pain and exhaustion keeping you under. But No! The third day, he would probably call, try to jerk you out of the sleep, the most, but when you don’t. What will he do? Put you in the hospital ? Let’s assume I am in no mood to let you go in a whole week , or a whole month? What then? You will be declared to be in a comatose stage , but how long would they carry you ? How long would they keep you..… if I keep you for the next 5 years ? What would happen to the great plan then? If you stay here with me and John there with you being a sleeping body for eternity what would happen to the great plan then? Do you think this is how it worked in alternate realities? No it didn’t. And I‘ll make sure in this reality and for the coming realities, I rule, and your daughter dies one way or another. May be she dies today. May be she dies in your hands. May be she dies because I will kill John Watson If you don’t kill Rosie Watson. But that’s just it. You would definitely not kill that little daughter of yours, you will kill the father, you will kill John Watson.’

At this moment Sherlock was already cold with fear. His entire body was frozen and it was beyond his control because he was kept from basic bodily requirements of moving and talking. And as Sherlock’s chest pounded ,there echoed a sound of whipping ,rhythmic with a familiar scream of his beloved John Watson. Sherlock was terrified and as John’s screaming increased Sherlock coughed and coughed and looked at Jim demanding for mercy, begging for mercy.

Jim laughed in his demonic tone ‘Calm yourself , Sherlock. I know you want to whip John Watson, you will get your turn. But let me have my fun at least.’

In a blink of an eye , they were in the that room where there is John, naked, tied in ropes, bleeding and getting whipped by Sherlock !?.Sherlock found himself in front of John and with a whip in his hand .Sherlock’s eyes got red in fear but although Sherlock resisted, in Moriarty’s head... as Sherlock whipped John , Sherlock’s hands rose automatically and gained power to strike hard on John’s chest. John shouted with pain and Sherlock who got no time to figure out what’s happening , as he stroke John hard again and again , he cried and cried not being able to stop himself or get a chance to apologize.

John begged and screamed for mercy. John expressed as he cried how much betrayal he felt, that how he never expected Sherlock to do such a thing with him , and how he hated Sherlock for what he is doing to him. But all Sherlock could do, was listen , whip , cough and cry.

It went on for a whole day. John was covered with blood and as Jim got bored he thought of something more torturous to Sherlock and something equal to Sherlock’s darkest desire ‘now it’s time to fulfill what you desired the most.What if I say I will make that possible now? You pin him down and fuck him till he apologizes, well here you don’t stop , you keep going on, fucking and raping John for eternity ’

Every muscle in him twitched with fear. His chest pounded like never before. There were giant bells ringing inside his head. It was unacceptable what Jim planned for Sherlock , but it was beyond his resistance.

The stage was set. Curtains rose. And as John screamed and shouted for mercy , Sherlock dropped the whip down his hands , and started losing his belt. There was no tears in Sherlock’s eyes , he was refrained even from his true emotions. As the belt was undone and Sherlock and John were breaths apart , Sherlock tied John’s neck with his belt and pulled him closer to his mouth. Sherlock licked all over John’s face from his temple to his nose to his cheeks and finally when he reached his lips, it wasn’t a kiss Jim planned. Sherlock bit John’s lips hard and like an animal tearing his food , Sherlock tore John’s lips apart. As Sherlock’s teeth was covered with the same blood John had in his lips , Sherlock smiled , when John cried and the real self of Sherlock died inside. It didn’t stop. Sherlock’s tongue furthered towards John’s neck and bit it like a vampire biting his food.Sherlock pushed John’s chest hard to make him fall in the ground.And as Sherlock unzipped his pants, the inner Sherlock cried for help , screamed for mercy .

‘No No No No No ! I can’t do this. I cant’t do this ‘ Sherlock was done unzipping the pants.Sherlock tilted his neck to see John’s position. He was happy to see John in pain, John in blood .Sherlock gave a cruel smile. The inner Sherlock cried ‘It’s not me. I am not doing this. Let me go. Let me go ‘Sherlock sat down right beside John. He placed one of his fingers on John’s bloody chest and that finger roamed down from his left chest,to his left nipple (for a while) and as Sherlock’s tongue started licking John’s nipple , his finger roamed down to his belly , and John’s length and as Sherlock finger moved down further to reached John’s hole , Sherlock screamed inside as hard as possible ‘No………..!!’

His eyes shot open. He was in a bright room on somebody’s bed. Not his. Where ? His eyes scrolled . ‘You were screaming and sweating on your dream, I had to pull you out ’ John smiled gently. Sherlock’s heart was racing. He still wasn’t over that terrible feeling . ‘John… You-ah-okay ?? ‘Sherlock hyperventilated as he spoke. ‘Calm down relax.Sherlock I am here I am ok. It’s just a bad dream ‘

Sherlock’s eyes fell on John’s neck. A bite mark , fresh and red . Fear sucked Sherlock’s very throat. ‘How did you get that?’ Sherlock pointed his fingers.

‘What? ‘ John looked at the mirror from the bed. ‘Is there anything? I see nothing .’

‘your…your neck ‘

‘There is nothing Sherlock. You are just hallucinating. It was just a bad dream.’

‘Not a dream John. A nightmare.’ Sherlock moved closer to John. He wrapped one arm around John’s waist and the other hand felt John’s hair.When he slowly pushed John’s mouth closer and tilting his mouth in the right direction. Their lips touched. Sherlock waited for John to initiate . John finally held Sherlock’s neck and pulled him closer and engaged them in a deep and long kiss. The kiss was long as they have been waiting for ages to remove the barriers of awkwardness between them. Suddenly the timeline didn’t matter. Suddenly there was no Strange or Everett. Suddenly they were not the two versions who have not basically spent their life together. They were just John and Sherlock kissing each other and exchanging their breaths. John broke the kiss just to ask ‘Is it time?’

‘Only if you want’ Sherlock looked at John with teary bloodshot eyes.

‘Then it’s time’ John smiled as it was finally the time to be a part of Sherlock Holmes in every way possible. John leaned again to kiss Sherlock . Sherlock was quick enough to break the kiss.. ‘ Um… Its my…first time ‘

‘Then I am going to have some real fun’ John smiled.

Sherlock smiled . He turned off the lamp next to him , so that the bite mark on John's neck is not exposed.’


	16. Second of the third

It was midnight. Doctor Watson the older, have called for Sherlock Holmes ,he was meant to be with, for the four hundredth time now but the spell seemed to be not working anymore. Earlier whenever John called Sherlock always appeared within seconds of it. But now it’s different. Sherlock is unresponsive. Does that meant Sherlock is not there anymore? This scared John Watson the most. The fear of not having Sherlock back again was eating him from inside. If this would have been a normal world, John could have gone to a therapist and talked his way out but his world was beyond normal and without proper explanation. All he could do was to pray for Sherlock’s good health f and sob in silence . One last try he decided…John started chanting the spell and although he said one last time , every time there was no response ,John chanted harder….and harder…and harder for hours and there was a point when John wasn’t even breathing and may be subconsciously he swore not to stop chanting until his last breath.

‘You need to stop it ‘a portal opened right in front of John

John lifted his face up to see the source of the voice. But as soon as their eyes met, John was overwhelmed with the feeling of betrayal. He couldn’t speak a word. He kept looking vacantly at those blue mysterious eyes and searched for answers.

‘What do you want John?’

‘Closure ‘John replied.

‘I can’t come anymore’ Sherlock went silent when his eyes fell on John’s which was still searching for answers. Both went silent, unable to speak, unable to initiate the next word.

‘I thought you were dead’ John broke the silence

‘I know’ Sherlock whispered

‘It was more comforting you know, knowing that you are dead and loving you till death, than this. Knowing that you are alive and I wasted my whole life on a selfish bastard like you. Why? Why come today? Why come at all when you know you don’t want to come? ’

‘Because you were hurting yourself and I wanted you to know that I am still alive.’

‘What changed?’

‘Us’

John hummed ‘Are you ever going to tell me why?’

‘No’

‘Then, my second wish Sherlock….never come back’ to which Sherlock hummed and faded away ending it all

‘Is it time?’

‘Only if you want’

‘Then it’s time’

-In an alternate reality, things started all over again.


	17. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content. JohnLock first night.

The chest was pushed and the bodies were on each other, the hands ran all over holding, hugging and grasping… the lips were getting kissed and sucked and licked and bitten while they rolled over the bed , one on top of another and it continued , till they could feel each other's breath and breathe each other's scent and warmth.  
But one thing which was undeniable was that , one body was experienced and the other one was self conscious , new, confused and afraid.  
'Relax' and the experienced lips planted a kiss on the neck of his partner who shivered with increasing warmth over the small mass of his skin,John was now on the top and he placed Sherlock's palm over his chest and allowed Sherlock to feel the rhythm of John's own heartbeat and soon Sherlock's breathing evened and all the tensed muscles relaxed.'Trust me ' John smiled and Sherlock could see heaven in that.When Sherlock still rested under John, John's expert tongue and teeth worshiped Sherlock's neck .Sherlock was heavily panting in thrill and pleasure.John swiftly started unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt and Sherlock quivered everytime when John's finger unconsciously touched his nipples. John realized the fact and smiled 'So you got a sensitive nipple huh?' and though the room was quite dark John could feel Sherlock's embarrassment and in his head he could imagine how the detective might have looked like at that moment.'Nothing to be ashamed of' and with that he kissed his partner's lips again and stopped whatever unbuttoning he was doing and turned Sherlock in a spooning position.Only they didn't spoon, but John grabbed both Sherlock's chest from behind over the detective's sweat soaked shirt and started flicking Sherl's delicate nipple with both of his index fingers. Sherlock moaned and threw his head behind gently, the disheveled hair now touching John's chest , and each time Sherlock moaned and squirmed every strand of his hair danced over John's fully covered chest giving John a million sensations. John rubbed both of his thumbs on the tip of Sherlock's nipples and the sensation made Sherlock to arch his back and clutch John's hand and exhale deep breaths, his actions begging the other man to stop. 'please…' he breathed low.  
John grinned with Sherlock's reaction to his touch.Sherlock was all new and glorious and John was filled with an all new excitement.'tell me how does it feel Sherlock ?'  
To which Sherlock couldn't say more than a 'Hngggh'  
'Does it feel bad ? Or does it feel good ?' John was still rubbing Sherlock's nipples..  
Sherlock who was already preoccupied by the odd and burning sensation on his chest , struggled to get the word out of his throat 'unnecessary'  
'But was that a bad feeling ?'  
Of course not, Sherlock liked it, Sherlock liked every second of it, but it was so strange, so alien,and so exhausting ,Sherlock really doubted the necessity of the process and whether he could actually keep up till the end.But that really wasn't a bad feeling , of course not .'no' he replied , exhaustion evident in his voice.  
'then it's good' and John twiched Sherlock's now hard nipple causing sherlock to moan in sudden pain and then kept on flicking , rubbing ,twitching and squeezing Sherlock's sensitive boy nipple.His fingers roamed up and down and down and up Sherlock's hard ,brown, delicate and oversensitive nipple and to balance that feeling Sherlock pressed his legs hard enough to squeeze his now hardening dick.  
'Don't cheat' while one hand still flicked a nipple John removed his dominant hand and slid it down Sherlock's body with the intention to separate the hard pressed detective's thighs.John gently but firmly held the nearest of Sherlock's legs and placed it on top of the arch of his waist.  
Sherlock hissed with the loss of the pressure on his dick.  
John flithered kisses on Sherlock's neck and moved his hand all over his partner's thighs to finally reach the bulge of his partner .  
Sherlock jumped out of the bed immediately with the foreign feeling and hyperventilated in shame , shock and panic ' I-m so sorry...so..so..sorry, I don't think I can… um sorry sorry' 

John didn't move or utter a bit, because the moment John touched Sherlock's denim clad bulge , realization hit him hard. It got registered in his mind for the first time that this was different than any other encounters he ever had. This was a man's body and he is touching male organs and suddenly that was too much for a man who preached about his own heterosexuality his whole life and always ignored his attraction towards Sherlock. He loved Sherlock , yes , but was he ready to let Sherlock have him in a way Sherlock wants !? 

After giving himself time to recover from the panic it was Sherlock who spoke again ' I am sorry , it's so new , I panicked. Don't be mad at me. I just always stayed away from these sort of actions and their feelings ,I just overreacted , I'm sorry '

'why? Why have you kept yourself away from courting this long ?'

' I believed myself to be an asexual, because it never bothered me'

' But you are not an asexual. When did you realize it ? '

'After I fell in love '

And that was the moment John realized that the only thing that mattered was love, and it is the only force which could drive you to do things you haven't done before, to be the man you never were. He was finally ready to let go and accept his need for Sherlock.When the weight of denial lifted, John smiled in pride and it was right then , it finally registered how Sherlock had jumped out of the bed and is still standing away. 

John got up and climbed out of the bed and walked towards his delicate little virgin boyfriend.John stood on his toes ,cupped the other man's face, reached for the lips and involved Sherlock in a proper and beautiful kiss. John slipped his hands down to finally reach Sherlock's crotch and gave it a light stroke.Sherlock quivered with the touch but John held him strong and firm with the kiss,while he kept on caressing and stroking and groping Sherlock's balls. When Sherlock finally relaxed , John broke the kiss and moved his hands to undo Sherlock's belt.When the belt was undone John aimed for the pants to pull it down, but Sherlock resisted again as soon as he felt the cold air against his half naked abdomen.

John chuckled at the sweetness of the ever sassy Sherlock Holmes and gave him time to comeback on his own.

Now Sherlock had lived a strange life, first with the criminals all over London and then with beings all over the universe, but the feeling of John Watson's touch was so foreign , scary yet beautiful it confused Sherlock like nothing ever could.

'Is it a good idea?'  
'do you love me Sherl?'  
'yes'  
'you are scared because this is new, but are you liking the most of it?  
'yes'  
'then it's the best'  
'lead me then… ' sherlock whispered and came closer to John who then gently asked Sherlock to go to bed.  
Sherlock did exactly what he was asked to, and john soon hovered over his scared partner while he kissed him over and over allowing their dicks to stroke each other's over their jeans.John then broke the position only to pull down Sherlock's pants entirely along with the underwear.Sherlock shivered at the sudden cold over his lower body and John was spellbound watching Sherlock in a whole, without clothing, naked for the first time. John couldn't resist the urge of having the taste of Sherlock's sex in his mouth and he did the exact same, he licked the whole of Sherlock's length and stroked his tongue over the tip of Sherlock's dick to lick the precum.  
Surprisingly Sherlock wasn't afraid anymore and he loved the sensation of John's saliva over his hard flesh so much he clutched John's hair and pushed John's mouth further inside his own dick. John was surprised to see Sherlock taking charge and smirked while still sucking Sherlock's length.  
With each stroke of John's mouth Sherlock became more comfortable and involved and after a moment having John's mouth Sherlock moaned 'fuck me John '  
John was impressed to see Sherlock's growing need but wanted to make sure whether the man seriously wanted what he was asking for 'are you sure?'  
'hnngh'

And it was then, for the first time, it occurred to John that they didn't have the right things to start the process ' Um...it's disappointing ..but I don't have any lubricant or even protection, Sherlock '

Sherlock gave a sigh 'are you sure?'

'yes.quite!'

'check that drawer' and indicated towards dressing table drawer he was talking about

'oh! No sherlock, there is nothing, I didn't bring any'

'check John' 

John did and was shocked to see the bottle of lube standing right there he was asked to look 'but there wasn't any …'

' I am a wizard... remember?'

And John nodded realizing the fact.John came back with the lube in his hand.He opened the lid and turned the bottle upside down and lube fell right over Sherlock's crotch and dripped along his length to finally reach Sherlock's crack lubing it up. The cold registered again and Sherlock groaned.John smiled and massaged the lube allover Sherlock's gluteal cleft with his fingers and Sherlock burried his head inside his pillow with that touch.John rubbed his fingers up and down and down and up for a minute and finally pushed one inside Sherlock.Sherlock moaned with the feeling of John inside him for the first time and he knew that he had lost his virgin self.John pushed another one and fingered Sherlock for quite a while at which Sherlock shivered and moaned and trembled and gritted and whimpered all along. John finally pulled out his fingers and soon his pants were gone.But at that moment he realized there was no condom on that drawer so he asked for it , at which John got the reply he never expected  
' you get to penetrate me John, when you finally allow yourself to have me inside you '  
'how do you know ?'  
'I know you John.. of course you don't want to get penetrated. You have been conscious about your sexual preferences driven by your head and well obviously your dick which is bigger than I've expected' giving it a quick scan ' and I can't wait to put it on my mouth' Sherlock bit his lips in pure lust and then got back to his statement ' but now you have allowed yourself to listen to your heart , and though you are not homosexual, you have allowed yourself to fall in love with a gay man who loves you more than anything , but I know you have your restrictions which I respect and I don't want to intervene , never if you don't want it at all. But you get a proper penetration when I'm allowed to have my share of it'

John was in love , highly impressed but confused ' so...m...all these, lubing and fingering for nothing?'

'Nopes!' Sherlock got up from the resting position and sat right in front of John ' I was once told that I would prefer to be the human half of the astral sex  
…'  
' The what ?'  
John received a huge blow on his chest and within a moment he could see his body falling on the bed but he was floating in the air. It was unreal. His pupils dilated.'what?' John looked at Sherlock vacantly .

'that would be your astral half' and then he lied on his bed again and stretched both his leg up , hands massaging his own prostate' and I would be your human half' Sherlock winked and inserted two of his own fingers inside his crack and started fingering himself while the other hand kept massaging his whole length 'Do me John! Before I do myself' and it took John less than a second to jump on Sherlock and thrust his astral dick inside his human boyfriend.


	18. A Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the endnotes to know more

The dark room was breached by the first strand of morning light.John woke up to the sight of his sleeping boyfriend and smiled realizing the beauty of the reality of this day.He kept on looking at that face and caressing Sherlock's hair with his fingers and the calm in the face of his partner hit somewhere deep inside John.

He turned aside to get his phone from the table right beside the bed.

 **Good Morning.** He texted Sherlock and after a moment of waiting and not getting a reply , he texted again.

 **Today I woke up to the most beautiful sight**.

 **What sight? - SH** ,he got an immediate reply

**I'll tell you when we will be together again.**

**So , never ? -SH**  
**Good Day -SH**  
**Don't text me this early ever again.-SH**

**Bye then.** John sighed and put the phone back and turned to face Sherlock.

Sherlock was still asleep, breathing not very even yet not bad, at least no signs of having a bad nightmare. The face was calm and bright , hair disheveled , lips.. a shade more pink with sunlight. John couldn't help but smile and plant a soft kiss on those lips to which Sherlock shrugged and opened his eyes.  
' Sorry . I stole our first good morning kiss from you' John smiled like an idiot in love.

It took Sherlock a moment to realize the beauty of the previous night and the meaning of this day and Sherlock smiled at John realizing just being kissed.  
'So I deserve another one , don't you think?' a sleepy Sherlock replied

'Lead me then' John smiled again to which Sherlock moved his head closer and inclined it for their nose to touch and their lips brushed and they kissed 'good morning to you too' Sherlock smiled and pulled his head back and rested it 'never thought this day was possible'

'Sherl…?'  
'hmm…?'

'Today I woke up to the most beautiful sight'

Sherlock immediately realized the importance of those words and got so overwhelmed with the emptiness of his past that he couldn't hold his emotions anymore and once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream.He hid his face inside John's broad chest . John placed his palm on Sherlock's nape and embraced him resting his chin on Sherlock's head.'I was so lonely, so lonely...I wanted to see you , be with you , but I was so angry, I was so hurt, you were so happy in your new life and I was miserable. I was so angry on you. But I loved you, and it hurts so much... John!! I never thought this was actually possible.i am so happy. But I am so scared because we are not choosing our destiny, because we are just puppets John, our life has been and only been there to fulfil a purpose, and I don't know what comes next, but if I leave you at any point of time, would you please keep that in mind that I would never in my proper sense would dare to leave you, leave this, this good morning kisses , watching your beautiful sleep addled face , talking to you and being inside your arms for anything. Promise me you would know that I love you and that I have been tricked again for the great plan !?'

'I am not letting you leave Sherl. Promise me to comeback wherever the hell you'd be , every night. Because I love you so much i'd probably die if you stop showing up one day.Promise me!'

``I hope he comes back' he whispered which couldn't reach John's ears.'

'promise me Sherlock'

'I promise you John'

******

The same night Sherlock time jumped again and drove his car to his best friend's apartment.He had to know if Strange had returned or not. He needed to know his future with his boyfriend.He needed to make sure he comes back from whatever mayhem Strange had been into. Also he had to apologize to his best friend for his cruel words earlier so he rang the bell. But no answer. Sherlock teleported him inside John's house but the apartment was empty without men and furniture. Sherlock panicked and immediately dialed for John Watson.  
The line was not connected.  
Sherlock tried again and failed every time.  
He finally rang Mycroft.  
'where is John?'  
'took an early retirement and moved out of his apartment.'  
'What about Strange?'  
'wooing John Watson I believe!'  
'He came back ? '  
'He always comes back '

A relief was imminent on Sherlock's face .  
'Where is John now? I called him but it says unreachable!?'  
'oh , they had these plans of going to Sussex and have a proper honeymoon once you save your world from Thanos, seems like they have finally got the chance '

A relief again. Sherlock blushed with the thought of having a proper honeymoon at Sussex and got really happy for Strange and Everett for finally getting what they wanted.

Sherlock time jumped again to see his boyfriend that night with wine and flowers ' in addition to the promise of coming back every night John. . I promise you a marriage and a honeymoon at Sussex in 8 years'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this long. The next chapter(chapter 19) is going to be the last chapter . So read it and let me know how do you want me to end it, though I obviously have a definite end for our men but would love to hear your ideas


	19. The Final One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. So enjoy.  
> If you don't know The Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) listen the first part for better experience

It has been three years since Sherlock and John have consummated their inter-dimensional relationship and they have been inseparable, mad in love and always routing for one another's arse. With time, John accepted his reality and allowed Sherlock inside him, thus getting permission to have proper access to his partner's arse. In these three years Sherlock had dealt with a lot of universal threats, sometimes he succeeded, sometimes he failed , but one thing he never failed was to visit John every night and like early days they shared each other's experiences but it ended with cuddling, kissing and sleeping together. They never told Rosie because, which Rosie to tell ? A child who wouldn't understand the depth of the matter or the teenager ? How to tell teenage Rosie that I am shagging your father but not technically your father because your actual father is shagging me but not technically me because the one who he is shagging is from another dimension just like the man I am shagging? What the actual fuck !? Let's not involve Rosie, they decided it years ago. And also not to use the word shagging if they are ever going to tell Rosie!? Sherlock agreed.

It was dinner time and Sherlock was as ever a romantic,posh and British.

'Wine and flowers,for the army doctor'

'and that too from doctor mystic arts !?what is this ? the real life? Or , just fantasy ?'

'Stuck in a time loop , no escape from reality'

'Open your pants, and jerk that dick off, for me'

'I am just a good boy, I need no sympathy'

'because you're easy cum...easy go? '

little hard... ready for blow ?'

'Anywhere your dick goes , never fails to pleasure me….John...fuck me !!'

They both chuckled.

'yes sure sorcerer supreme ...but after dinner. Okay?'

'oh please continue the song ! I have so much in my mind...please…!?'

'No enough!..I am getting the dishes' John nodded playfully and went to the kitchen.But Sherlock was in mood and really couldn't stop singing….He started singing again but this time quite loudly.

'Mama….'

'Shut up !'

'I just Fucked a man' Sherlock sang beautifully.

'Shut! Up!'

'Put my dick inside that he sucked...Pulled my trigger now he is fucked'

'gosh!!!.... stop Sherlock ?'

Mama….fuck had just begun , but now he is done and cumming on my bed'Shelock banged his head right and left in air , hands waving and drumming in that air 'dhoosh!dhoosh!woosh!woosh!woosh woosh!'

'what are you gonna take to stop ?' John came out of the kitchen and immediately fell in love with the dancing detective all over again..

''Mamaaaaaaaaa ...oooh ooh oooh oooooooooohh ……' but before Sherlock could sing any further John rushed to reach Sherlocks lips and sucked it passionately not just to stop the madness but also because he couldn't resist to feel that beautiful and magical mouth against his own dry lips. Sherlock sucked John's lips back and they ended up having the longest they have ever kissed.

'good ?' John bit his lips.

'very good!' Sherlock released his hold ' dinner ?'

'starving!'

**************

The dinner table was much quieter than before and John was getting uncomfortable with the growing silence …..

'want to finish the song ?'

Silence ...Sherlock wasn't even eating , he just kept on looking down staring on the plate, obviously he was lost, thinking something. And John didn't like the vibe he was getting from the other man.

'Food is amazing. May be just put some on your mouth rather than just staring at it ?'

No reply.

' Sherlock ? Sherlock !?'

Nothing.

'Doctor Strange ? Mr.Holmes ?'

Nothing at all…

'oi..mad man...look at me !?'

He didn't.

John finally lost his calm, slapped his knee and got up from the chair and went as close as possible to the dumb detective.John sat on his knees an rested his palm on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock gained his senses back 'hmmm?'

'where were you ?' John asked softly.

'thinking'

'what?'

'Things are gonna start changing from tomorrow.'

'Nothing will change Sherlock.'

'Sherlock will finally come to know the actual truth of the universe tomorrow , and in years you two will be holding hands and dancing '

'you never fail to amaze me. Getting jealous of your own self ? What are you , an Idiot ?'

John's very last word reminded him of his best friend who he had never met in these three years.All he knew, as has been told by Mycroft, that John was happy with Strange, settled somewhere in Sussex , not really working and disinterested in seeing Sherlock! Why !?

**_Heard Strange came back. Tell me about Sussex !_ **

**Who told you about Sussex?**

**_My brother did. Where was he all these time? Ask him, so you know I could prepare myself_ ** **.**

**Mycroft gave you some wrong information.I am not at Sussex.**

**_Where then ?_ **

**How does that matter ? Focus on your new formed relationship.**

**_I want to meet you. Can I come over ? It won't take me a minute as you know._ **

**Be with your John Watson, Sherlock. I am not yours.**

This hurt Sherlock a lot.

**Text me when you need me John. I am all ears.**

Those were the last conversation they had in three years. John never texted Sherlock and Sherlock confirmed from Mycroft that he is bloody living in Sussex, so this definitely meant Sherlock is not wanted anymore. May be it is because of that unacknowledged heat in between them. May be because of that little tingly feeling they will always have for each other was coming in between Strange and Everett. Maybe 'I love both of you' got real complicated. Maybe it's better to not get involved in each other's lives and be happy with what they have got!?

'Sherlock ?'

'yes I am here..'

'nothing will ever change...I love you and I love him and it's the exact same for you. So let's enjoy what is offered to us.okay ? We are lucky Sherlock.'

'Can I eat this sushi off you John? Say yes and show me how lucky I am Johnny boy.'Sherlock winked.

'Have I ever told you how much I hate that technically you are older than me and how being a daddy suits you more than me just because you look your age? I always loved giving commands but now look at me? Yes Sherlock, you can have your dinner off me. Feeling that luck working again ?'

'uh...ha..Bedroom then.Lie flat straight, naked, on your back...I'll bring my dinner.'

***********

4 more years of a perfect relationship when one night Sherlock had the same nightmare he had years ago. Jim Moriarty , dark infinite night, John screaming, getting whipped and fucked by Sherlock.

Sherlock jumped out of sleep, waking up John.John's heart raced with sudden panic.'What...Sherlock' yet he consoled 'you are fine...just a bad dream'

Scanning the room for a moment , he looked at John's neck immediately, for bite marks. There were none.Sherlock relaxed. No hallucination this time.good.Just a bloody nightmare.

But it kept on happening every night and also the night before the genocide….

'you might wanna put the stone down, doctor'

'I might wanna use it'

The drill started again

Sherlock,the younger one lost the battle, Sherlock, the younger one won the battle.Proposed got rejected, time jumped, got rejected.Sherlock didn't show any signs of contact for the next two months.

Now Sherlock,the elder one, knew that time was ticking and sooner he will have to leave John for reasons he doesn't know. If this would have been a normal world he would already have taken the help of time stone , to foresee the future. But time and reality were not the same anymore for Sherlock and John. So no Intel.

But he really needed to know..He somewhere believed it was some business with the long overdue nightmare kings, but he needed to be sure.So he decided to keep aside all the ego and directly appear at Everett's door and question Strange directly.

'I can't stay tonight after dinner.' Sherlock spoke out loud for his voice to reach the kitchen.

'Why?' John asked coming out of the kitchen

'I have to know certain things.Things which are bothering me.I need answers'

'okay if that's that important, then I won't stop you, but you will be making it up next time'

'With all my pleasure' Sherlock gave a broad smile. He waited a few seconds before getting up on his feet and walked slowly towards John , looked at his eyes ' I will get my answers tomorrow,let's just cuddle and sleep tonight?'

'Much better, Mr.Holmes'

Sherlock kissed John's forehead 'Dinner?'

'Dinner!'

Nightmare was a constant

***********

It's finally the night to see John Watson again, his best friend John Watson, who he hasn't met in eight years.He must have grown older , but age has always been a charmer for John Watson. So he will be more gorgeous.At least he hoped.

Sherlock teleported himself two blocks away from John's little cottage at Sussex.

Sherlock rang the bell.

May be he is not needed.Of course he is not needed. But he is here anyways, he is the one who needed answers, so he will ask those from Strange, whether John likes it or not.

The door opened. Age has not been kind.John doesn't look bright anymore.The eyes had dark patches, body pale, thin and malnourished. Sherlock was shocked to see such a sight.' what've you done to yourself ? Where is Strange? Invite me in'

`you didn't come in eight years, why today ?' for the first time Sherlock noticed John's trembling feet and his struggle to even walk properly, or stand still.

' are you ill? Where is Strange?'

'He never came back.'

'what?' fear and confusion was evident.

'sit down..I can't stand for long'

'Do you know why?'

'He came back one day, and said he doesn't wanna see me again. God knows what I did wrong.' John started coughing.

'why didn't you stop him?'

'Instead, I asked for my second wish, I asked him to never come back. Seems like I'll never get to make a final wish' John coughed hard.

'Where is your room. You look very sick' Sherlock came closer and placed his palm on John's temple to check the temperature.' No John..you are burning. Get your lazy arse up and get to the bedroom'

'Seems like a very good idea' he coughed hard and reached for Sherlock's hand. And very slowly , they reached his room. Sherlock made John to lie in his bed, flapped the blanket open and gently tucked it on either sides of John and sat on the bed right next to John's head caressing John's temple.

'Have you consulted a doctor?'

'We both are doctors here' John chuckled but coughed again.

Sherlock smiled watching whatever left of the sassy John Watson and then frowned 'you have been hard on yourself '

' I tried not to, after he left… I tried to be fine.. I was, till one day, I had this nightmare.'

'What nightmare ?'

'It was so real...so very real...it pained when I woke up'

'What nightmare John?' Something was not right.

'you , biting me up'

Silence filled the whole room. It was not before an hour they spoke again.

'It continued every night, for years.Same dream every time. ' John initiated ' and every night I wake up, I feel the pain , I can touch the scars , I can see them, I can feel the blood loss, my body is filled with whip marks Sherlock.Marks that only I can see.Yes I've consulted doctors, but they thought I needed therapy more than healing.I took therapy Sherl.But it won't stop you from whipping me and fucking me everynight'

'Show me' Sherlock's voice was firm and strong.

He helped John to sit and removed his shirt.John was right, he was filled with bloody scars, not that it's the first time Sherlock has seen it, Sherlock knew the exact places to look, because he did that to John, didn't he?

'I lived it with you. While I had a courtship with the other John, I betrayed you every night.I punished you every night. I did this to you. My dark , did this to you' tears kept falling from his eyes

'I know !'

That was it.Sherlock lost all his strength and held John in his arms involved him in a never ending embrace. While holding John in his arms , Sherlock could feel John's temperature falling with each passing time. Sherlock held him for a little longer and then released his hold , he looked at John's face , it was much brighter than before.

'but I am not betraying you now , is it ?'

'what?'

'I am holding you, and you look brighter. I am not punishing you anymore and you look brighter.I am here with you and you look brighter, I am not there with John, and you! Look! Brighter'

'Sherl…' John was terrified ' don't'

'I betrayed you with him. I went into a relationship with him to punish you. I am a treacherous bastard not you.' Sherlock was heavily panting.

'Do not do this to yourself Sherlock '

'I feathered kisses to the other man but I let the man I love to suffer an endless torment'

'Sherlock..you were tricked'

'and I never called all these years ...all these years I held onto my ego and never for once visited you, agreed whatever shit Mycroft fed me , why ? because subconsciously I knew I was doing this to you !?' at this moment Sherlock was doubting every action he ever made.

'No.No Sherlock. You knew nothing, you did nothing.All you did was to love each and every version of me with the most of passion, only for that bit where you leave the other John, that bit is ridiculous.But apart from that, I knew everything I had with Strange was real. The love I got was real. It wasn't fake.It wasn't serving any dark purpose.And yes I am feeling much better, this is only because you heal me better.You are the perfect lover Sherlock, but we are just puppets remember ? Never doubt your love for any version of me ever again. Okay ?'

Sherlock listened to John with awe.

It was like the old days, but role reversed, amazing how John never failed to surprise him. It was a familiar feeling, a feeling last felt when Sherlock had a dance with the man he loves.He was not in his sanctum anymore, not any New York apartment, not a cottage in Sussex, it was Baker Street all over again , it felt home.

'I came here for an answer John, the same answer you were looking for, what happened to Strange,I know the answer now'

John's eyes glittered ' What?'

'He granted someone special a third wish' Sherlock smiled 'Make a wish John'

'Stay'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I end. My comment box is screaming for your views.Hope you liked it. Special thanks to people who have been with me this whole journey, suggested me , and I tried to use those to the extent it's possible. Thank you all for reading...show some love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are great motivators. Thank you


End file.
